Of Hounds and Harlots
by fozrulz
Summary: AU:  2nd story in Ellie series.  WARNING:  Spanking scene.  Please read my profile.
1. Chapter 1

OF HOUNDS AND HARLOTS

Ellie and Joe were sitting in his room discussing the Christmas holiday. This was Ellie's first Christmas holiday from school. She had a private tutor her first year and now was in the same school with Joe. She didn't talk funny anymore with the help of Mrs. Wilson. Mrs. Wilson taught her the sounds she had trouble with. She still couldn't hear very well out her left ear, but Ms. Jones was very kind and made sure that Ellie heard every word. She loved school. She was very smart and was ahead of all the other children her age. She was going to miss seeing her best friend, Marybeth, everyday, but she looked forward to staying home with her family. She missed getting to tag along with Adam or Hoss or Papa on the ranch. The ranch was her favorite place in the whole world. Today was the last day for school before Christmas.

"Come on Sissy," let's get moving. The sooner we get to school, the sooner we get it over with. Then Christmas vacation, here we come."

The children raced down the stairs to the breakfast table. "Good morning," they greeted Pa, Adam and Hoss.

Pa raised his eyebrows, "I have told you two a number of times, stop running down the stairs", he admonished with a smile.

"Sorry, Pa." said Joe hastily.

"Sorry, Papa," said Ellie.

Ellie and Joe wanted to go to the mercantile after school to do a little Christmas shopping. They had both been saving their money for weeks, so they could buy presents for their father and brothers. They had decided to put their money together so they could get better presents for everyone. But, they knew that Pa always wanted them to come straight home after school. Pa had finally consented to let Joe take Ellie to school by himself, but he said they didn't have someone to watch them in Virginia City and therefore, needed to come straight home every day, no exceptions. Joe and Ellie had discussed the desire to go to the mercantile. They reasoned that if Ellie asked, Pa would be more likely to say, "Yes."

"Ummmm, …..Papa?" Ellie asked.

"Yes?"

"Ummmm…." she looked at her plate. She was a little scared, she didn't want to get in trouble for asking.

"Ellie, what is it?" Pa asked.

"Well, being that it's the last day of school, and it may be awhile….." she hesitated.

Pa looked at her and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. Uh oh, Ellie thought he is doing that praying for devine intervention thing again. "Out with it Ellie, what?" he sighed slightly perturbed.

"May we go to the mercantile after school to do some Christmas shopping?" the words rushed out in a blur.

"Yeah, Pa, please?" pleaded Joe.

"You know that you two need to have me or Adam or Hoss with you to be able to be in town." Pa was shaking his head no.

Hoss saw the disappointment in the children's faces. "You know, Pa, I was needin to go into town to pick up supplies for Hop Sing, I can just do it this afternoon." He flashed the children a toothy smile. Ellie and Joe looked at their big brother with grateful glances. "Pa, I can just meet them youngins' at Callahan's after school. I'll be there anyhow getting supplies." Ellie and Joe shot hopeful glances toward Pa.

"Can't see the harm, then. Don't be causing Mr. Callahan any trouble." Pa smiled indulgently at his two youngest.

"Thanks Papa! I'll be good I promise." Ellie gave her Papa a big hug.

"Thanks, Pa." came from Joe.

"Joe?"

"Sir?"

"Did you forget something?"

Joe looked bewildered. "Sir?"

"I want your promise that you won't get into any trouble and you will obey Hoss. You make sure, Ellie stays out from underfoot. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," he sighed. Why did everyone always assume he was going to get in trouble?

"Ok, you two are excused. Best be getting you off to school." said Pa.

Joe went to get the horses saddled. Adam was buttoning Ellie into her coat, hat and gloves. Adam took her outside and put her on her pony, Windy. "Bye princess, give me a kiss to last the whole day." She gave Adam a big kiss.

"Bye Adam," the children sang as they trotted off toward school.

"Joe, you think Papa will let me have a puppy for Christmas?" asked Ellie.

Joe knew that Pa had already picked out a puppy over at Mr. Atkins place. But, he wasn't going to let on. "Gee, Sissy, I don't know. You know how Pa hates critters in the house."

She looked so sad. Joe almost burst out laughing. "But, he could sleep out in the barn with Windy. Couldn't he?" she asked plaintively.

Joe got a serious look on his face. "Don't know Sissy, I guess you'll have to wait and see."

"Yeah, I guess, I'll just have to wait." she said dejectedly. Joe smiled to himself, she sure was going to be surprised.

By that time, Joe and Ellie had arrived at school. Joe pulled Ellie off of Windy and went and stabled Windy and his pony, Blackie.

All day long, Ellie and Joe watched that clock. The minutes seem to drag on. They couldn't wait for the school bell to ring at 3 p.m. Finally, the school day wound down. Ms. Jones stood at the front of the class and said, "Well, children it is the end of the term, I will call each one of you up to my desk to receive you grade report for this term."

She handed out all the grade reports and finally rang that bell. The children hooped and hollered and ran out like a bunch of stampeding cattle. Joe searched the school yard for Ellie. She was talking to Marybeth. "Sissy, we better get along to Callahan's or we ain't going to have no time to shop." Joe grabbed her hand and dragged her toward Callahan's.

"Bye, bye Marybeth, see you after Christmas" called Ellie over her shoulder.

"Joe, Papa is going to be so happy, he's just gotta get me a puppy." Ellie said excitedly.

"That so, Sissy. Why's that?"

"Cuz, I got all A's. Look-it." and she handed Joe her grade report. "How 'bout you Joe?"

Joe hadn't even looked at his marks until then, "Well, not all A's, but good nuff. I'm hopin' Pa's happy enough to get me that new rifle." Joe was 12 now and Pa had promised him a rifle if he kept his grades up. The children walked hand in hand to the mercantile with thoughts of puppies and rifles on their minds. They walked toward the mercantile and saw Hoss loading up the buckboard outside of Callahan's.

"Hossy, Hossy! Guess what?" Ellie pulled away from Joe and ran toward Hoss. She ran into his arms and he swung her up on his hip.

"Hey, lil princess. Whatcha so fired up about?" Hoss chuckled.

"Look it! Look it! I got all A's. Papa's just gotta get me that puppy now!"

"Fer sure? Lemme see! Well, I'll be danged, look at that, all A's. I'm so proud of you, princess."

She gave Hoss a big kiss and hug and then squirmed to the ground looking longingly toward the front door of Callahan's. "Hoss, can I go into the store?"

"Sure, princess. But you know the rules. No touchin nuthin' without permission. Understand?"

"Yes, Hoss, I know." she said solemnly.

Joe was about to follow her in, when he turned to his big brother. "Umm..Hoss can we go in by ourselves?"

"Whatever fer, Little Joe? You know Pa don't like you two being alone, anywhere's in town."

"Come on Hoss. We just gonna be in the store. You can wait in the buckboard. We ain't going anywhere else. Please?"

Hoss raised an eyebrow.

Joe could tell he wasn't convinced. "Well…. truth is… well, truth is Hoss, we is trying to buy Christmas presents for you, Pa and Adam and iffin you come in, it won't be no surprise."

"Oh," Hoss winked at him. "Ok, but don't be too long. It's too dad burn cold to make me set out here. Ellie, mind Joe."

"Thanks, Hoss. Come on Sissy," Joe said pushing his sister towards the door.

Ellie walked in, "Hi, Mr. Callahan." she had her hands behind her back, so as to not touch anything.

"Well, Ellie Cartwright. How's the most beautiful girl in Virginia City doing? " he teased.

"Fine," she giggled.

Joe, followed her into the store. "Sissy, come 'ere. What are we gonna git everyone? I know Hoss wants a new pocket knife. What about Adam and Pa?"

She thought for a minute, "Umm…..Adam, he's easy."

"He is?" Joe questioned.

"Sure, a book."

"Ok, let me talk to Mr. Callahan. You set here and don't touch nuthin'."

While Joe went to the front to talk to Mr. Callahan, Ellie noticed that Lili Martel was in the mercantile with her mother. Lili was a year older than Ellie. Lili never played with Ellie. Ellie had noticed that Lili would play with the other girls, but not when Ellie was around. Whenever Ellie went to play, Lili walked away. Lili was looking at the dolls. She took one off the shelf, it had a beautiful green dress.

"Hi Lili, " Ellie said shly. "That sure is a pretty doll."

"Oh, " said Lili, "Um…hi Ellie." She glanced up to see if her mother was watching. Her mother was busy talking to Mr. Callahan.

"You know," Ellie said, "I really like the one with the dark curly hair and the blue dress. She kinda looks like the picture of my mama that Papa has on his desk."

"Why don't you take her down and look at her" asked Lili. "I think that she looks just like you."

"Uh uh," Ellie said shaking her head no, "I ain't allowed to touch nuthin' without 'mission. My brother, Hoss is outside and iffin he comes in and I'm a touching somein, he's gonna be awful mad. Say, Lili how come every time I come to play with ya'll you leave."

Lili kinda fussed with the doll she was holding. She looked down at the ground. She cut her eyes around the store looking for her mama. "Ummm…well…." She just didn't know what to say. Ellie seemed like such a nice girl. She didn't know why her mama didn't want her to play with Ellie. "I'm not sure, my mama just don't want me to."

"Why not?" persisted Ellie.

"Ellie, I'm not sure. Iffin my mama catches me talkin' to you, I'm gonna get a spanking. I gotta go. OK – Merry Christmas!" Lili went off to find her mama. Her mama turned around and saw Lili walking away from Ellie. Oh my word, I told that girl to stay away from the Cartwright girl. "Lili, come here now!" she bellowed.

"Yes mama," said Lili. "Mama, why can't I play with Ellie."

"Because I said so, that's why."

"But mama, why? She's real nice. She's friends with Marybeth. Marybeth is a nice girl."

"Well, Marybeth's mother is not a New Orleans French harlot, that's why. The apple doesn't fall from the tree. She looks just like her mother and will undoubtedly grow up to be just like her."

Lili looked confused, she didn't know what a New Orleans French harlot was or what apples had to do with playing with Ellie. "A what? mama?"

"Just never you mind. Mr. Callahan, we will be back when the undesirables are gone." With that she turned on her heel and walked out of the store, with Lili in tow.

Mr. Callahan about dropped the sugar he had been fixing up for Mrs. Martel. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He looked over the counter and saw Little Joe Cartwright waiting his turn patiently. He could tell by the look on Joe's face that he had heard the whole exchange. He could tell Joe hadn't quite understood the comments. Mr. Callahan tried to distract Joe.

"Heh, Little Joe, whatcha lookin' for?"

Joe struggled, he wanted to ask Mr. Callahan what Mrs. Martel meant. He knew it was something bad, but he wasn't sure. He decided he wait until he got home , he could look up those words in Adam's dictionary. "Ummmm..Mr. Callahan, me and Ellie want to buy a book for Adam for Christmas and a pocket knife for Hoss and well, we ain't sure about Pa. Can you help us? We got 10 dollars."

"Sure boy, sure boy. I know Adam's been wanting this book here by Mr. Charles Dickens. I think Hoss been lookin' at this pocket knife here. How about some tobacco for your Pa."

"Um..how much Mr. Callahan?"

"Let's see, that's $2 for the book and $3 for that pocket knife and $3 for the tobacco. That'd be $8."

Joe handed over the $8. "We gotta go, Hoss is waiting outside. Come on Sissy," Joe said, "we gotta go afore Hoss freezes." Joe looked at Ellie, she hadn't moved an inch. Her back was to him. Exasperated, he headed to the back of the store, he knew she hadn't heard him.

"Sissy, come on, it's time to go." he said irritably.

"Joe, come look at this doll, doesn't it look just like mama?"

Joe grabbed Ellie by the hand. "Now, Sissy," he growled.

She pulled her hand away. "No! I'm not done lookin," she glared at him.

"I said, Now!, let's go, " he gave her hand a tug.

"No!"

Joe bent down so that he was at eye level with his baby sister. "Ellie if you don't come on now, I going to tell Pa you didn't mind and you know that will get you a swat."

"I don't have to mind you, just Hoss and Adam." she said petulantly.

"Uh uh, Hoss told you to mind me 'afore we came in." Joe said with a superior smile. Joe just loved being the big brother. Except, how many times had he had that same conversation with Hoss or Adam?

Ellie thought about it and stalked to the front of the store. Joe thought, Lord that girl is so stubborn.

Joe walked back to Mr. Callahan. Mr. Callahan wrapped up the purchases and handed them to Joe. He put his arm on Joe's. "Don't you pay no never mind to Mrs. Martel. She's just mean spirited and there is no call for what she said. And Joe, I don't think Ellie heard her."

Joe looked at Mr. Callahan with a dark expression, "Thanks Mr. Callahan, I hope you're right, I hope Ellie didn't hear that." Well that confirmed it, now he knew for sure it was something bad.

Ellie exited the store before Joe. "Hoss, Joe wouldn't let me look at the doll in the store. There's a doll, looks just like the picture of mama on papa's desk." Ellie's eyes were just hopping mad.

Hoss was waiting outside. He saw Ellie's face and knew she was going to be trial. It took a lot to calm down that girl when she was riled. Well, he had had lots of practice with Joe.

Joe came out of the store. "You youngins finish up?" he asked.

Joe just nodded.

" Ellie, you riding with me in the buckboard or you riding Windy home?" She was still mad about the doll. Hoss chuckled at that look on his sister's face, whew was she mad.

"Can I ride with you Hoss?" sticking her tongue out at Joe.

"Sure, princess. "Bout you Joe? You gonna ride in the buckboard or Blackie?"

"Blackie"

"Ok, Joe, go get Blackie and Windy. We'll meet you over at the stable."

"Ellie, you better not let Pa catch you sticking your tongue out at no body." Hoss admonished.

Ellie just scowled.

"I mean it Ellie, if Pa catches you doing that, he's gonna swat that bottom of yours."

Joe took off to get Blackie and Windy. He had some thinking to do on the way home. He sure wanted to know what Mrs. Martel meant. Hoss caught up to him at the stable and tied Windy on to the back of the buckboard. Joe just followed up along side. The three Cartwright children headed out of town to the Ponderosa. About half way home, Hoss looked down at his baby sister and she was fast asleep. She was wrapped in blankets with her head in his lap. That girl could fall asleep anywhere. Hoss had to laugh remembering all the places she fell asleep, including the number of times she fell asleep at church sitting on Pa's or Adam's lap, much to the chagrin of both. Hoss looked over at Joe. He knew that brooding face of his youngest brother.

"Heh, Joe, what's eatin' at ya?

"Hmm? "

"You ain't said two words since we left down. Usually, you be chattering like a magpie, especially this bein so close to Christmas."

"Nuthing wrong Hoss. Cain't a body just be quiet sometime?"

"Sure, Little Joe, Sure."

They rode the rest of the way home in silence. Hoss decided to leave Joe be and talk to Pa about it. Maybe Joe's grade report wasn't all that good and he was worried about Pa's reaction. He sure hadn't said anything when Ellie was yammering on about hers. Hoss pulled the buckboard up in front of the house. Hoss carefully picked up Ellie to bring her inside. Pa came out to help unload the buckboard. He opened his mouth to say something to Hoss. Hoss signaled that Ellie was sleeping. Pa gently took Ellie from Hoss's arms and started toward the house. He looked back at Hoss.

"Where's Joe?"

"In the barn, putting up Blackie and Windy. Pa, somethin' eatin' at Joe. He didn't say two words all the way home."

"Something happened in town?"

"No, sir, least ways I don't think so."

"What do you mean, you don't think so. You were with them weren't you?"

"Um, no sir, not 'xactly."

Pa's temper was rising, "Care to explain that, son?"

"Oh Pa, tweren't nuthin'. I just let them go into Callahan's while I waited outside?"

"You what?" Pa hissed.

"Sush, Pa, you gonna wake up Ellie, who stirred in Pa's arms. The youngins just wanted to buy Christmas presents for you, me and Adam without someone watchin. Cuz, it wouldn' be no surprise then. I let them go in alone and was right outside the whole time."

Pa relaxed a little. "Oh, guess no harm done." He turned to head toward the house to put Ellie in bed. "Hoss, get Joe to help you unload that wagon and get washed up for supper."

"Yes, Pa."

The boys finished unloading the buckboard and headed into the house. "You boys, get washed up for supper." said Pa.

"What about Ellie, Pa?" asked Hoss.

"Oh, I'll get her Pa," said Adam as he walked in the house throwing his gun belt and hat on the credenza.

Adam went upstairs to roust Ellie for supper. He pushed open her door. She looked so small and delicate sleeping in her bed. Her long dark curls were spread across her pillow and her thumb was in her mouth. Adam smiled and wondered, she only sucked her thumb when something was troubling her. "Heh, princess," Adam said shaking her. "Time for supper."

Ellie sat up yawning. "Oh, hi Addy! I was so tired."

"Well, its supper time, sleepy head. You better wash up and go downstairs, Pa's waiting."

"Ok," she yawned, "I'm coming." She hopped off the bed to go wash her face and her hands.

As all the children took their places at the supper table, Pa looked around and all their faces and was very grateful indeed. How could he be so blessed? He knew God had blessed him abundantly. Pa said the blessing with a grateful heart.

"How was school today?" asked Pa.

"Oh, Papa, I almost forgot, Ms. Jones gaves us our grade reports and mine was really good and now can I have a puppy?" Ellie said without even taking a breath.

Pa's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Wow, young lady, that was quite a mouthful. Slow down just a bit."

"Please Papa, please Papa, can I have a puppy now?"

"Well I don't know baby, I haven't seen this wonderful grade report, yet. How do I know you're not fibbin'? Pa teased her.

Her eyes scwunched up with indignation, "Not fibbin!" she declared banging her little fist on the table.

The boys were watching this scene with amusement. Adam almost spit out his coffee with that last declaration from his baby sister. Hoss was chuckling behind his hand and Joe was trying to look anywhere other than the table so he wouldn't laugh.

Ellie pulled out her grade report from the pocket of her dress and handed it to Pa. Pa whistled in appreciation, "My word, all A's."

"Can I have a puppy Papa?"

"Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that." he smiled.

"You know Mr. Atkins, Papa?"

"Um hmm, " Pa said knowingly.

"I heard his hound had puppies and they'd almost be ready to be away from their mama."

"Is that so? " he asked with the most serious look he could muster. Adam, Hoss and Joe all coughed at the same time, trying to hide their laughter. "Well we just see what we can do about that."

"Please Papa?"

"Eleanor, the subject is closed for the evening." Papa stated.

"But,….."

"Eleanor Grace the subject is closed for the evening. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," she mumbled. When anyone said her whole name, they meant business and they usually followed it up with a swat to her bottom. She didn't want any swats.

"Well Joseph, you haven't said a word about your grade report?" Pa looked questioningly at his youngest son.

Joe didn't even hear Pa. He was thinking about what Mrs. Martel said at the mercantile today. He needed to look up "harlot" and "undesireable", except he didn't know how to spell either one. He was wondering how he could get in Adam's room to borrow the dictionary without Adam knowing. Adam always had a way of knowing when Joe had been in his room. It was the source of numerous swats from Adam. He never even got a chance to explain, he usually just got a swat first. Joe was still thinking….

"Joseph?"

Ellie kicked his leg under the table. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Papa's talking to you Joe," she whispered.

"Oh, " Joe looked up, "Um…Sir?"

"Joseph, I just asked you about your grade report."

"Oh, sorry Pa. Here it is." Joe handed the report over to Pa. Adam and Hoss held their breath, they couldn't tell from Joe if it was good or bad. Joe's grades reports were as unpredictable as he was. "Well, son congratulations, this is very impressive. I guess you earned that new rifle for Christmas." Pa exclaimed. A collective sigh of relief was breathed by the older boys. Funny, Adam thought Joe sure didn't jump up and down about that new rifle or go on and on to tell Pa what kind and all. He watched Joe thoughtfully, something was up with both the children.

When supper was done, the children asked to be excused. Pa nodded his head. As they walked into the great room, Adam said, "Ellie, why don't you get that book we were reading last night. I'll read some to you tonight."

Ellie's eyes lit up, "Really, Adam?" Adam reading to her any other time than bedtime was a very special treat.

"Sure, Princess, the book is sitting next to your bed. I left it in there last night."

She took off running up the stairs.

"Eleanor, stop running on those stairs," Pa called. He heard a muffled, "Sorry Papa."

"Pa, something is up with Ellie." said Adam.

"What do you mean, son?" Pa questioned.

"When I went to get her for supper, she was sucking her thumb. You know that she doesn't do that unless something is really bothering her."

"Oh Adam, I think she does that when she is over tired. I think she's fine." Pa reassured his oldest.

Adam shook his head. He always seemed to know when there was something bothering Ellie. They had a special connection. Adam sometimes was more of a father to her than Pa. She came to Adam almost as readily as she came to Pa. Adam walked into the great room as Ellie ran down the stairs with the book in hand. Adam settled her on his lap and started to read a chapter of _Oliver Twist_.

Pa walked into the great room and went to sit at his desk. He lit his pipe and thought about the day. Hoss had mentioned how Joe didn't say two words on the way home from town and Adam is sure that Ellie is upset about something. He figured something must have happened either at school or at the mercantile. He guessed at the mercantile. He'd just check with Mr. Callahan the next time he was in town. He supposed it would come out sooner or later. Neither of those youngest of his were very good and keeping things bottled up inside.

Joe stole a look around the room. Pa was occupied with the ledgers at his desk. Adam was reading to Ellie and Hoss was outside getting wood for the box. He figured he had about 15 minutes before Hoss came in and wanted to play checkers. He quietly went upstairs to borrow Adam's dictionary. He wasn't allowed in Adam's room without permission. He figured no one would know. He sat on Adam's bed with the dictionary on his lap. He sure didn't know how to spell either of the words he needed to look up, but he didn't feel like it was right to ask anyone. He didn't realize how long he'd been sitting there looking at the dictionary.

By this time, Adam had been reading to Ellie for a while and she had drifted off to sleep. Adam closed the book and carried her upstairs to her room. Adam's door was opened and he was surprised to see Joe sitting on Adam's bed. Adam quietly put Ellie on her bed and closed the door. He headed off to his room angrily. Joe knew he wasn't allowed in Adam's room.

"Joseph Francis Cartwright, just what do you think you are doing?" thundered Adam.

Startled, Joe yelped and jumped off the bed as the dictionary dropped to the floor. "Um, um, Adam. Please don't swat me. I can explain." he put his hands protectively behind him covering his backside.

At the boom of the book on the floor, Pa yelled "What's going on up there?' Hoss, go see what's going on upstairs.

"Yes, sir"

Hoss walked up and could hear Adam talking to Joe. He decided that conversation was well enough left alone. He decided he would check on Ellie.

"You better have a darn good explanation Joe or I'm going to paddle that behind of yours." Adam barked. Adam stood there with his arms across his chest. "I'm waiting, Joe."

"Well, " Joe looked at the floor.

"For Pete sake Joe, look at me when you are talking to me. I can't understand you when you are looking at the floor."

Joe gulped and looked up at Adam, tears were welling up in his eyes. Adam recognized that these were not tears of fear of getting swatted, he was deeply upset about something.

"Heh, buddy", Adam softened, "what's happened."

"I'm not sure," Joe said haltingly, trying his hardest not to cry.

Adam raised an eyebrow, "Just start at the beginning."

Joe told Adam about being in Callahan's store and about Mrs. Martel and what Mrs. Martel told Lili about not playing with Ellie. And how Mrs. Martel used a word to describe his mama, and something about apples and trees and that he knew that one word wasn't good, but he didn't know what it meant. And he came in Adam's room to look up the word, but he didn't know how to spell the word.

Adam's mood darkened, he didn't quite understand what had happened, he frowned. "Joe, what word did she use?"

Joe hesitated. "Adam," I know it's a bad word."

"How do you know?"

"Cuz, Mr. Callahan told me not to worry, Mrs. Martel was just mean spirited."

Adam's mood grew darker. There were just some women in town that never liked Little Joe and Ellie's mother. They couldn't stand the fact that she was beautiful, a wonderful mother, had beautiful children and was married to one of the richest men in the Comstock.

"Joe, what did she call your mama?"

Joe took a breath and looked Adam right in the eye, "a New Orleans French harlot".

Adam, sucked his breath in. Oh my Lord thought Adam, how am I going to explain that one.

"What's a harlot, Adam?"

Adam took a deep breath. "Joe, it's a woman who gives herself to men for money or whiskey."

Joe looked confused. Oh boy, how to explain this to a 12 year old. "That don't make any sense, Adam."

"Joe, some women get paid to let men kiss them and buy drinks and such." Adam said.

"Yuck!" exclaimed Joe. "Why'd they do that?"

Adam smiled and figured that point of view would be changing in a few years. Adam thought a minute and wished Pa was having this discussion with Joe. "Well, more of the point is that most people don't think that is a respectable thing for women to do."

"So, you mean Mrs. Martel said that mama did those things? That just ain't true." Joe yelled angrily. Joe was shaking, his resolve was crumbling. The tears started to fall from his eyes. Adam grabbed Joe and drew him onto his lap. He was grateful that Joe could still fit in his lap.

"Joe, your mama was beautiful. She had two beautiful children. Some were just jealous and never accepted her." Joe was sobbing into Adam's shoulder.

"But why would she say that?"

"I don't know buddy, I don't know. Why don't you wash your face and get ready for bed?" Adam said as he stood Joe up and walked him down to his own room. As Adam walked Joe into his room, he asked him, "Joe, did Ellie hear all this."

"Naw, I don't think so. She had her back to them and was looking at them dolls. She said she found one that looked like mama's picture on pa's desk. Mr. Callahan don't think she heard neither. Adam, Mrs. Martel, she said one more word I didn't know."

"What's that, buddy?"

"Uh… un..un..des.. undesireable. What's that mean?" asked Joe.

Adam looked into Joe's tear stained face, "It means someone you have no wish to be around."

Joe looked at his feet. "Oh."

Adam took his baby brother's chin in his hand and looking into his sad eyes and asked, "How did she use that word, Joe?"

"She said that's what me and Ellie were, Adam." he whispered.

"Joe, get ready for bed. Pa will be up in a little while."

"Ok Adam", Joe mumbled.

Adam headed down the stairs to talk to Pa. Hoss was already sitting downstairs with Pa in the great room.

"Adam, Pa, somethin is troubling Ellie. I found her up there with her thumb in her mouth. You knowed she only does that when they's somethin' a matter." Hoss said. "And, I knowed something was troublin' Joe on the way home." he added.

"Well, I think I know exactly what the problem is." said Adam.

Pa's eyes raised in surprise. "Adam, what's going on?" Pa demanded.

Adam hesitated. Pa started getting agitated.

"Adam?" Pa said with an edge to his voice.

Adam was trying to figure out the best way to tell his Pa what was going on.

"Adam Stoddard, out with it!" Pa growled.

Adam jumped at hearing his middle name. Adam figured he'd better get on with the explanation. "Well, Pa, it seems that Joe and Ellie ran into Mrs. Martel and her daughter Lili in Callahan's today. Apparently, Lili has been told not to play with Ellie."

Adam could see the storm brewing in Pa's eyes. He looked at Adam, "Why not?"

Adam took a deep breath, "I think that she told Lili that Ellie's mother was a New Orleans French Harlot and that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Or something like that. I'm not sure Joe understood the whole conversation. He didn't understand the word "harlot". He was in my room trying to look it up in the dictionary, but he didn't know how to spell it. He just knew from her tone of voice and Mr. Callahan's reaction that it was something bad."

Pa started to jump out of his chair. Hoss whistled. Adam held up his hand. "There is one more thing."

"What?" Pa exclaimed outraged.

Adam drew another deep breath, he looked into hi Pa's eyes already simmering with anger, "She said that Joe and Ellie were undesirable. I'm not sure exactly what was said."

Pa jumped out his chair and began pacing back and forth. His anger was boiling over. "I need to take a walk!" he said tightly as he walked toward the front door.

Hoss and Adam watched their father walk through that front door. "Ain't no amount of walking is going to take those words away, Adam." Hoss said sadly.

"Don't I know it, brother." Adam responded.

Ben Cartwright seethed as he walked outside. He had known that Marie had a checkered past when he married her. It didn't matter to him, he loved her without end. She gave him two beautiful loving children and had treated his older two like they were her own. She was taken too quickly from him. He looked to the heavens with tears in his eyes. "I miss you, mon Cherie." He wasn't sure how to handle this, he had kept Marie's past from Joe and Ellie. He headed back to the house.

"Um, Pa, I told Joe you would go check on him before he fell asleep." Adam ventured.

"Don't I always?"

"Yes, sir you do. I just thought Joe might be waiting."

"I check on all my children every night."

Adam and Hoss smiled, they knew, even at their ages, 24 and 18, that Pa checked on them every night.

Pa sighed as he headed up the stairs. He tapped on Joe's door. Joe was ready for bed, he had his nightshirt on and had washed his face. He sat on his bed, just swinging his foot off the bed. "You still up?"

Joe looked at Pa, his faced still stained with tears. "Papa, why did Mrs. Martel say that about mama? I don't understand? Mama was a good person, she loved us…." Joe started sobbing again.

Joe hadn't called him Papa in a very long time, he only did when he was extremely upset. Pa gathered Joe in his arms and stroked his head. "I don't know son. I don't know." He cupped one side of Joe's face with his hand and looked him in the eyes, "Son we can't control the hate and anger of people who don't like people different from themselves. I know that your mama was beautiful and had two beautiful children and was beyond happy. She was different. She spoke French and charmed almost everyone who met her. Some folks are jealous and just can't be accepting of folks that have what they don't."

Joe shook his head. Pa could tell he didn't quite understand. "What did she mean that the apple don't fall from the tree? What does apple and trees have to do with Lili playing with Ellie?"

Pa smiled tightly, "It means that Mrs. Martel thinks Ellie will be all those things that she didn't like about your mama and she doesn't want Lili to be around that."

"It still don't make sense," Joe sniffed, "Ellie's still just a baby, how could she know what Ellie's going to be like when she's growed up?" From the mouths of babes, thought Pa.

"Well, I'm not sure son, but I suspect it's because Ellie looks just like your mama. Now, listen young man, it's getting late and you should be asleep already. Let's not discuss this in front of Ellie. She won't understand." Pa slipped Joe off his lap and under his covers. "Good night son, I love you." Pa said as he brushed a kiss along his youngest son's head.

"Night Pa, I love you, too."

Pa shut his door and went to check on Ellie. She was asleep, but she still had that thumb in her mouth. He breathed a sigh of relief and headed downstairs.

Adam and Hoss looked at their father as he came down the stairs. He looked at them with a great sadness in his eyes.

"How's Joe?" asked Hoss.

"He's asleep, but he doesn't really understand." Pa said sadly. "You know boys, this is just going to be one of those tough things that Joe is going to have to work through. All we can do is make sure that he knows his mother loved him and so do we. I want you to watch what you say, I don't want Ellie catching wind. Only if she asks?"

"Sure, Pa" Adam and Hoss answered.

The next morning, the older boys and Pa were sitting at the breakfast table. Hoss was about to stab a stack of flapjacks with his fork, when Ellie appeared. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Mornin'" she said sleepily. She went over to her Papa and gave him a kiss. "No school Papa!"

"Good morning sleepy head. Yes, no school." he put his arm around her a pulled her close for a kiss.

She slid into her chair. Papa fixed her plate and set it down in front of her.

"Where is your brother?"

"Coming," she said through a mouth of flapjacks.

"Ellie, don't talk with your mouth full." Papa admonished.

"But, you asked Papa." she said as she swallowed.

Adam and Hoss had been watching this exchange with amusement and starting laughing. "She's got you there, Pa." Adam laughed.

Pa glared at Adam, "I don't need any help from you young man. Don't you have work to attend to?"

"Umm..yes, sir." Adam excused himself from the table still snickering. Adam bent down to get a kiss from his baby sister. She gave him a big kiss, "for the whole day, Adam."

"For the whole day, Princess." Adam agreed.

Joe sauntered in as Adam was leaving the table. "Morning," he said stretching.

"Morning, buddy," said Adam, still laughing.

"Morning," said Hoss and Pa.

"Hoss, I'm going to ride into Virginia City, I need to see Mr. McAllistar at the bank." Pa said as he got up from the table.

"Whose keepin these youngins?"

"Nobody needs to be keepin' us," Joe stated flatly, fire in his eyes staring at his older brother.

"Joseph!", Pa warned.

"Jeez Pa, I'm 12 I don't need anybody watching me." Joe grumped.

"Joseph, you will not use that tone of voice." Pa commanded.

Joe knew that tone of voice. That was not the voice to disobey. He forced himself to breathe in and look at his father. "Sorry Pa, I just meant I can get my chores done and watch Ellie without Hoss or Adam."

"I'm sure you can son, just the same," Pa pondered.

"Papa, can I go with you?" asked Ellie.

"Ellie, it's business. Not fun."

"Please Papa," she went to whisper in her father's ear, "I didn't get Joe anything for Christmas, I need someone to take me back to Mr. Callahan's."

"Oh," Pa smiled, he winked at Ellie. "Sure, you can go Ellie. Joe, finish the barn chores and then you are free for the rest of day. Do not leave the yard without permission."

"Yes, sir. Can I go to Michael's?"

"Who is going to take you?"

"Aww Pa, cain't I go to Michael's by myself. I promise to be home before supper. Please, Pa?" Joe begged.

Pa thought for a minute, "Ok son. " He wanted to give Joe a distraction after all the talk about Marie last night. He could tell that Joe was still troubled. Maybe a trip to Michael's was just the thing.

Joe whooped and hollered and ran out the door to get his chores done.

Pa eyed Hoss, Hoss shook his head in acknowledgment. He'd find a reason to go over to Michael's before supper to cart his brother home. Hoss didn't need much of a reason, Michael had three older brothers, the twins, Mark and Matt were a year older than Hoss and good friends.

Pa got on Buck and Hoss handed Ellie up to him. Pa settled her in front of him and took off for Virginia City. While riding in, Ellie twisted around so she could see her father's face. "Papa, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, baby what is it?" Pa asked searching her face with his eyes. He was hoping it didn't have to do with what happened at Callahan's yesterday. He hoped it was a question about the puppy.

"You know Lili Martel?"

"Umm hmm…" he was dreading the rest of the question.

"Well, we was at Callahan's yesterday and Lili and me was looking at the dolls. And Hoss was outside. And Joe was waiting for Mr. Callahan on account of we was getting presents, and Mrs. Martel, you know Lili's mama was there,….."

Pa groaned inwardly. This was going to be a very long question. Ellie liked to give all the details.

"Yes," Pa sighed.

"Well, I told Lili I liked the doll she picked out and there was one that looked just like mama's picture on your desk, and she told me I should take it down and I said I wasn't allowed to touch, and….

Pa was losing patience, "Ellie, did you have a question for Papa?"

"Oh, yes Papa, I almost forgot."

"Well, what was the question?"

"Oh, how come Lili's mama won't let her play with me?"

"What?" asked Pa.

"Well, you didn't let me finish, so I didn't tell you the part about how Lili told me her mama don't let her play with me."

Pa sighed, he pulled Ellie close. "Darling, I don't know exactly why Lili's mama won't let her play with you. I think that she didn't like your mama very much and because you're her daughter, she doesn't like you very much."

Ellie eyes started to water, her lower lip started to tremble, her body starting shaking. Pa felt a meltdown on the way. "But Papa," she cried, "Why didn't she like Mama?"

"I don't know baby, but not everyone likes everyone else. She could not have liked Mama because she was beautiful, or because she had two beautiful children, or because she spoke more French than English or because she dressed differently. I just don't know."

"But Papa, I'm me I'm not Mama, I don't understand. How come just because she didn't like Mama she doesn't like me?" she sobbed.

"I'm not sure baby," Pa said as he pulled her close. Pa's heart was breaking. He never thought the hatred that some of the women in town for Marie and her different ways would come back to haunt his daughter at such an early age or his son, for that matter. Hate and misunderstanding often led to so much grief, he thought. Ellie was the spitting image of Marie and she would grow up to be a real beauty like Marie, which would present a whole other set of problems.

Ellie leaned back against her Papa settling into his arms. She was very quiet for the rest of the trip to Virginia City. They arrived in Virginia City at the bank. Pa pulled Ellie off of Buck and set her on the ground. She looked like she had recovered from her meltdown.

"Ellie, I need to talk to Mr. McAllister. You need to come sit in the bank and wait for me."

Ellie looked wistfully at Callahan's. Then she looked at her Papa's face and knew that there would be no way he would let her go by herself. She resigned herself to sitting in the bank until he was done. While she was sitting on the bench inside, in walked Lili and her father. Lili's father told her to take a seat on the bench, while he did his banking.

The two girls looked at each other. "I'm sorry," whispered Lili.

"'Bout what," asked Ellie.

"'bout my mama saying not to play with you."

"Oh, umm, it's ok, I try and does what my papa says, otherwise I'd get a spanking. I wouldn't want you to get no spankin' on my account."

While the girls were sitting on the bench, Pa noticed Lili's father coming into the bank.

He walked up to him, "Good Morning, Ely, might I have a word with you?"

"Good Morning Ben, certainly, just a moment."

The two men stood off in the corner. Ben had his hand on Ely's shoulder, Ely was shaking his head. They glanced at the two girls sitting on the bench and shook hands. They walked over to the two girls on the bench.

"Say Lili," said Ben, "How would you like to come to the Ponderosa one day during Christmas break to play with Ellie?"

Ellie's eyes got wide.

Lili's eyes got wider. She looked at her father and he nodded his head. "Yes, sir. I would like that!" she said shyly.

"Fine, fine, I think Monday would be a good day, don't you?"

"Oh, yes, sir, Monday would be wonderful."

Ben grabbed Ellie's hand and said, "Come on young lady, I think it's time we went to Callahan's and then maybe we just might pay a visit to Mr. Atkins and get that hound."

Ellie squealed with delight at the prospect of Lili coming to the Ponderosa and the thought of getting a puppy.

As the Cartwrights walked off, Lili turned toward her father and asked, "What about mama?"

Her father smiled down at her, "Papa will take care of it."

Lili sighed contentedly, she had always wanted to be friends with Ellie.


	2. Ellie's Shadow

ELLIE'S SHADOW

This is a continuation of Hounds and Harlots. Pa settled with Lili Martel's papa about Lili being friends with Ellie. Pa and Ellie headed toward Callahan's to finish Christmas Shopping. Ellie was walking hand in hand with her Papa, her little hand in his big strong hand.

Ellie was jumping up and down excitedly. Pa had fixed everything. Lili Martel was going to get to come to the Ponderosa to play on Monday. He had just told her that maybe they could go by the Atkins place to pick out a puppy. Today was shaping up to be a really wonderful day.

"Papa, we're still goin' to Mr. Callahan's right? I mean I still need to get Joe a present for Christmas and what about Hop Sing, we forgot to get him something and then we can…" Ellie was about out of breath as she chattered on.

Pa held up his hand smiling indulgently at his baby, she sure had more energy than possibly even Joe. "Eleanor, please, one thing at a time. Yes, let's go to Mr. Callahan's to get a few things for Christmas."

Pa and Ellie entered Callahan's general store. "Good morning, David." greeted Pa.

"Oh, howdy Ben. Who's that big girl with you, don't recognize her a bit." greeted Mr. Callahan.

"Why, David, this is my youngest, Ellie, don't you recognize her." Pa said winking.

"Oh my word Ben, I think that girl has grown 2 inches since I saw her last." Mr. Callahan said winking back.

"Aww, Mr. Callahan, I seen you yesterday, don't you remember?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, yeah, I do remember seeing the prettiest girl in Virginia City yesterday." he laughed.

"Papa, can I go look at the dolls? There is one that looks just like the picture of mama on your desk."

"Oh, "said Pa raising his eyebrows, "I thought we were here to get a present for Joe?"

"Oh, yeah," she said a little embarrassed. She didn't want papa to think she only thought of herself.

Pa looked at her, she looked so sad. She really wanted to see that doll. "Ellie, what were you going to get Joe?"

"Books Papa, you them ones he likes to read that are about 'tectives? They's a dime each and I have fifty cents I can spend on Joe." she said holding her fifty cents for Papa to see.

Never willing to pass up an opportunity for teaching, Pa asked, "Well, how many books do you have money for?"

Ellie screwed up her face. She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know."

"Sure you do baby." Pa said encouragingly.

"Uh-huh." she said shaking her head.

"Ellie, how many dimes are in your hand?" Pa asked.

Ellie looked in her hand, she had five dimes, "Five."

"Ok, if each one costs a dime, how many can you buy, pretend each dime is a book." Pa said.

"Oh, 5 books Papa, I can buy Joe, 5 books!" Ellie said excitedly.

"That's right princess, 5 books, why don't you go pick out 5 books." Pa pushed her toward the books. Ellie stood looking at all those dime novels with her back to him. He motioned to Mr. Callahan to lean over. "David, did you see that doll Ellie was looking at?" Pa whispered.

"Yes Ben." Mr. Callahan said giving a conspirital wink.

"Can you wrap that up for me?" Pa asked as he glanced toward Ellie. Pa knew that he would need to help Ellie pick out the books for Joe because she would never be able to make up her mind. He cleared his throat. "Ellie?"

Ellie didn't hear him. Her back was to him and she was much to engrossed in looking at the books. Pa walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder and he repeated her name. "Ellie?"

"Yes, sir?" she looked up at him.

"Did you pick out five books yet?" Pa asked knowing all too well what the answer would be.

"Um, no Papa. I can't remember which ones he's got and which ones he don't," she said shaking her head in frustration.

"Hmm," Pa said "maybe Mr. Callahan can tell us which ones are the newest."

Ellie's eyes lit up, "Oh, that's a real good idea, I'll go ask him." Ellie took off running up to the counter. When she got there, Mr. Callahan was waiting on Marybeth's mama Miss Liza.

Ellie tugged on Miss Liza's skirt. "Hi Miss Liza, where's Marybeth?"

Miss Liza turned to see who was pulling on her skirt. "Why hello, Ellie. Just a minute dear, don't interrupt."

Ellie suddenly looked chastised. She knew she could get a swat for interrupting grownups and this day was going too good to be getting any swats. She just took a step back, "Yes ma'm."

Pa walked over as Miss Liza and Mr. Callahan were finishing their business. "Good morning Liza, how are Aaron and the children?"

"Just find, Ben and how are you and yours?" Liza return.

Ellie scowled, she would never get to ask her questions, not of Miss Liza or Mr. Callahan. She just had to sit there and wait her turn. She decided she could go look at the dolls while she was waiting. In her long life experience, grownups could stand and jaw for hours. She meandered back to the dolls and scanned the dolls looking for the beautiful doll with the long dark hair and the blue dress. Ellie's little face crumpled, she didn't see the doll. Someone must have bought it. She sighed and dejectedly headed for the front of the store, to see if the grownups were done talking. She approached the grownups, who were still yammering on. She was starting to feel tired and hungry and her ear was starting to hurt, but there was no way she was going to spoil this day. So, she just sat down on the floor and waited her turn.

Finally it seemed that the grownups were done. Mr. Callahan spied Ellie sitting on the floor with her chin in her hands. "Ellie, did you need something?" asked Mr. Callahan.

Ellie had to think for a minute, she'd almost forgotten what she was going to ask. "Oh, yes sir, I wanna get Joe some 'tective books, but I don't know which ones to get. Papa said maybe you could show me the new ones. I know'd Joe hadn't bought any cuz we've been saving all our money for Christmas."

Mr. Callahan put out his hand for Ellie and led her back to the books. He showed her the five newest books. Ellie looked at the covers, "Mr. Callahan, are these all bout 'tectives. Joe likes 'tectives?"

"No, some are about cowboys." he said smiling down at her.

She hesitated, "I don't know…..maybe 'tectives is better."

"Ok, let's get all 'tective ones, shall we."

Ellie and Mr. Callahan started toward the front of the store. They met her father at the counter. He had several items on the counter. Ellie couldn't really see exactly what they were because she wasn't tall enough to see over the counter top. She pulled on her papa's pants leg. "Whatcha ya gettin' Papa?"

"Oh, some Christmas presents for the boys."

"Can I see?" she asked straining at the counter.

Papa reached down to pick her up and swung her on his hip. "Uh, oh Papa, you cain't get Adam that book." she said shaking her head as she pointed to the new Charles Dickens book.

Pa looked surprised. "How come?" he asked.

"Cuz, me and Joe gots it for him yesterday."

Putting Ellie down, Pa turned to find Mr. Callahan. "Uh, ok, let's see if we can find him another book then. "David, do you have any other books here you think Adam hasn't read?" Pa asked.

Mr. Callahan scratched his head. "Well Ben, I ordered this here copy of _Moby Dick _by Herman Melville hoping Adam would want it. Does he have that one?"

"I don't think so, in fact I think he was saying he wanted to get a copy of that. Why don't you wrap it up for me?" Pa said.

By this time, Ellie was getting fidgety and irritable. They had been in Callahan's for almost an hour. She tugged on Pa's pants leg again. "Papa, can we go?" she begged.

Pa looked down at his youngest. "Ellie we aren't done yet."

"Please, Papa, I wanna go." she whined.

"Eleanor…" Papa warned.

Ellie didn't really mean to whine. She was just so tired of sitting there. She was getting hungry and tired and her ear was really starting to ache. She was really, really tired, but she didn't take naps any more, after all, she was seven. When they were home, Papa still insisted she take a "rest" as he called it. She started to say something else, but Papa had used his warning voice. The voice that said she was dangerously close to getting a swat. She really wanted to go to Mr. Atkins to get a puppy. So, she'd better not end up with a swat or there was no way Papa would take her to look at the puppies. She just looked down at her feet.

Pa smiled to himself. She may be seven, but she still needed a nap. He looked at his pocket watch. The time was just about noon. He figured she was probably hungry as well as needing a nap. "Ellie, are you hungry?" Pa asked gently with his hand on her shoulder.

She just looked up at him. Not trusting herself to speak. She was on the verge of tears. She nodded her head.

"Well, I think if you can just stand there very quietly until I'm finished, I could take you to the International House for lunch."

Ellie's eyes shot up to her father's face. "Really Papa, the International House?" It was her favorite place. To Ellie, it was a very fancy place, somewhere she didn't get to go very often.

Pa's eyes danced merrily nodding his head. "But, you need to be patient and let me finish here, no more whining."

"Yes, sir." she promised, "I'll be really good." Ellie stood quietly by, while her father finished up his business with Mr. Callahan.

Pa reached down to take her hand. "Oh Papa, I almost forgot, I still hafta buy Joe's present." she said sticking her fifty cents on the counter for Mr. Callahan.

With the final purchase completed, Pa took Ellie by the hand and led her out of the store. They dropped the packages off at livery and went on to lunch. They walked into the International House and Ellie gasped. She looked at all the chandeliers and white lace tablecloths, she thought that this was probably the fanciest place on earth.

Pa ordered lunch for them and just sat watching his daughter. She was trying to stifle a yawn. She sorely needed a nap. He smiled because she insisted she was way too old for a nap. He had managed to get her to take them easily until last year. However, despite what she said, she still needed them badly. She could be a little bear without them. He just insisted that she rest and read, whether it be on the settee or in her room. She almost always fell asleep. He had thought about taking her to Atkins to get that puppy. Today, was definitely not the day. He would talk to Mr. Atkins at church tomorrow, maybe he could take Ellie and Lili on Monday to get the puppy.

Lunch arrived. Ellie's eyes lit up. Pa had ordered her chicken and dumplings. Ellie picked up her fork. Pa fixed her with a glare. "Oops, sorry Papa." she said. "Dear Lord thank you for this food. Please bless this food and find food for others who are less fortunate. Amen. Ok, Papa?"

"Much better," said Pa smiling.

"Wow, Papa, this is so good. It's almost as good as Hop Sing's. But don't tell him, ok, cuz maybe he would feel bad." Ellie said stuffing a fork full of dumplings in her mouth.

Pa shook his head laughing, "No, baby, I won't tell Hop Sing." Pa watched her finish her lunch. Her eyes were drooping. He was a little worried she would fall asleep in her lunch. As they finished lunch, Pa reached down to pick her up.

"Papa, I can walk," Ellie said stifling another yawn.

"Umm, hmm, I know you can. But before you know it, you'll be too big for me to carry, so let me carry you just this once." he said lifting her up.

Her arms encircled his neck and she laid her head on his shoulder. "'kay," she yawned. By the time he got to the livery stable, she was out like a light. Clem at the stable came over and held her while Pa got on Buck. Clem handed Ellie up to him and Pa took off for home at a nice steady pace so he would not wake her. He reached the Ponderosa and saw Adam in the yard fixing a wagon wheel. He waived him over.

"Son, can you take her, I don't want to wake her up." Pa whispered.

Adam reached for Ellie as Pa slipped her into his arms. Adam had a lot of experience carrying Ellie to and fro without waking her up. He carried her to her room and laid her on her bed covering her with a quilt.

Adam met Pa in the hallway. Adam raised his eyebrows, as he saw Pa come out of his room and closed the door. "What's up, Pa, why'd you close your door?"

"Santa Claus has been busy son." Pa whispered.

Adam smiled. "Pa, I thought you were going to go to Atkins place today and let Ellie get that puppy?"

"I know, but she practically fell asleep at lunch. She's still very much a baby, Adam, she still needs that afternoon nap." Pa said shaking his head.

"Oh boy, Pa, she is going to be fit to be tied when she wakes up." Adam said laughing. He knew that baby sister of his had a temper. She'd be shaking those curls and stamping those feet. He laughed at the picture conjured up in his mind.

"I know, but I think I can take her and Lili Martel to get the puppy on Monday. She ought to be happy with that."

"Lili? I thought her ma said she couldn't play with Ellie?" Adam asked surprised.

"Well, I ran into Ely at the bank and we had a nice little chat. I don't think it's going to be a problem anymore. I invited Lili over to play with Ellie on Monday." Pa said confidently.

"Do tell, Pa. Do tell." Adam said intrigued.

"You know son, I just told Ely what we thought had been said and asked him to talk to his wife about Lili coming over to play. It was really quite easy. Ely was more than happy to help out. He said he would see to it that Lili and Ellie could play on Monday." Pa explained.

Adam just nodded his head. "I'm going to go finish that wagon wheel." he said escaping outside, he didn't want to be around for the fit Ellie was going to throw when she woke up and realized that she didn't get that puppy today.

Pa decided it was time to relax a little. He grabbed the newspaper and his pipe and headed for his favorite chair. Hoss came in around 3:00. "Hi, Pa."

"Hi, son. I think it's time you head over to the Cummings to bring Joe home. I want you home before supper."

"Yes sir, I was just coming in to tell you I'm headed that way. Say, Pa, where's the puppy you was gonna get Ellie?"

Pa sighed, "Well, we didn't go because your sister really needed a nap."

"Oh, wee, she's gonna through a fit." Hoss chuckled.

"Don't you think I can handle a seven year old's fit, young man? I certainly handled a number of fits from the other children in this house." Pa asked testily.

"Oh yes, sir I do." Hoss said as he quickly headed for the front door still laughing to himself. He surely didn't want to be around to see all that curl tossing and foot stamping.

Pa decided that he needed to get Ellie up or she wouldn't sleep tonight. She had slept a lot longer than he had anticipated. He steeled himself. Good Lord, he thought, I can handle a seven year old. He headed up the stairs with trepidation. He pushed open her door and found Ellie sleeping with her thumb in her mouth. He looked at his sleeping baby girl. Something was wrong, either she was getting sick or something was bothering her. She didn't normally suck her thumb. Pa reached down to smooth her curls out of her face. Oh no, she felt warm to him. No wonder she was still asleep. "Ellie, baby, wake up." he said as he gave her a little shake.

Ellie stirred just a bit. Her eyes opened. "Papa?" she croaked.

"Ellie, baby, how do you feel?" Pa asked her now getting concerned. Her cheeks were red.

"Feel yucky." she croaked.

"Throat hurt?" Pa asked.

She nodded.

"Anything else hurt?"

She pointed to her left ear.

Oh no, Pa thought. Not the left ear. Ear infections in that ear always were worrisome. She already had a hearing loss in that ear. The doctor had already told him that any infections in that ear could make the hearing loss worse.

"Ellie, I need to go see Adam for a minute, then I'll be right back. I want you to stay in bed."

She nodded her head and popped her thumb back in her mouth, grabbed her ragdoll and closed her eyes.

Pa hurried down the stairs to Adam. He had finished the wagon wheel and was warming up by the fire. "What's wrong, Pa?" he asked seeing the worried look on his father's face.

"Adam, ride and get Doc Martin. Ellie's sick. She has a fever, her throat is sore and her left ear hurts."

"Right away, Pa." Adam hurried to put his coat on and headed out the door. He knew those ear infections could be dangerous for Ellie.

Pa headed up the stairs to sit with Ellie. He got her out of her clothes and bathed her in cool water trying to bring the fever down. She was burning up by the time he had gotten back upstairs. He was upstairs tending Ellie when Joe and Hoss got home.

"Heh, Pa, we're home." the boys shouted upon entering the house.

"Up here," Pa shouted.

The boys looked at each other. They headed up the stairs and found Pa in Ellie's room. "What's a matter?" asked Hoss.

"Ellie's sick, Adam's gone for Doc Martin." Pa replied. "He should be here any time, now."

They heard the front door bang and footsteps on the stairs. Paul Martin entered Ellie's room. "Hi there Ben, boys, what seems to be the problem?" asked Paul as he entered the room.

"Hi Paul, Doc" the boys said as greetings were exchanged.

"Paul, Ellie has a sore throat, her left ear hurts." Pa said worriedly.

"Ahh," said Paul knowingly, "Let's have a look."

"Ok boys, I think Paul can take it from here." Pa said eyeing the boys. The boys hadn't moved from the room. Adam was now standing in the doorway. "Boys," said Pa a little more forcefully. Still no one moved.

"Adam," Pa said a little too loudly.

"Sir?" Adam looked at his father a bit startled.

"Take the boys down stairs so Paul can have a look at Ellie without an audience."

"Oh, um, ok, come on you two," he said as he grabbed each brother by the arm and pulled them out of the room.

Pa turned to the doctor. "Well?"

"Ben, I think she just really has a nasty cold, her ear doesn't look infected. I think she is going to be feeling pretty poorly for a few days. You just need to do what you can to keep her in bed, give her lots of fluids and she should be right as rain in about a week. I'm going to give her this medicine so her throat feels better and I'll leave the bottle. I suspect she'll start coughing up a storm shortly, this medicine will help the coughing."

Ellie heard the word medicine and starting shaking her head violently. She clamped her mouth closed and still managed to cross her arms over her chest with her ragdoll still in her arms. Paul just had to smile. This littlest Cartwright was as stubborn as the bigger Cartwrights. "Come on Ellie, just one spoonful and you'll feel better. Don't you want your throat to quit hurting?"

Ellie shook her head "No."

"Eleanor," Pa said sternly.

She just kept shaking her head no.

Pa tried a different tactic. "Ellie, Santa Claus is coming and I don't think he is going to bring presents to little girls that are naughty."

She eyed him dubiously.

"So, I want you to be a good girl and take the medicine, you can wash the bad taste away with some hot cocoa."

Exasperated, she nodded her head yes. She really didn't want Santa to not bring presents.

Pa breathed a sigh of relief. Paul smiled as he spooned the nasty tasking liquid into her mouth. She swallowed the medicine making a face. Paul and Ben laughed.

"I'll see myself out Ben" said Paul as he headed for the door, "and do your best to keep her quiet for the next few days."

Ellie still had that "medicine face". "I'll bring you some hot cocoa in a minute." Pa told her as he exited the room. He brought her the cocoa and settled her down for the night. He didn't think she'd be awake along enough to eat supper. He sat with her holding her hand until she fell asleep. He adjusted the covers and headed down the stairs.

"How's she doing Pa?" asked Adam.

"I think she is down for the night. I'll go check on her after supper." Pa said.

Pa and the boys sat around the table eating supper. "Heh Pa, what are you going to do about that puppy from Mr. Atkins?" asked Hoss.

"Well, I don't rightly know. I wanted to take her today to pick it out, but she fell asleep on me before we even left town. Christmas is a week from tomorrow. I guess, I'll have to go pick out one sometime this week. I don't think Paul wants her getting out in this cold." Pa said.

"Pa, didn't you already pick one out?" asked Joe.

"Not exactly, Mr. Atkins just has one promised."

"Pa, could I go pick it out for her? Please?" Joe asked hopefully.

"I don't know that I'd want you riding all the way over to Mr. Atkin's place by yourself. That's about 3 hours round trip."

Joe scowled, "I ain't no baby Pa, I can do it."

"Joseph, don't use that tone of voice with me." Pa admonished.

"Sorry Pa." Joe mumbled. "it's just, I ain't got her anything yet for Christmas and I could pick it out and it would be part of my present."

"Pa, how'd it be if I took Joe over to Mr. Atkin's place?" Hoss asked.

"Please Pa?" Joe asked.

Pa smiled at his two youngest boys. There were times that those two were inseparable. "I think that's a fine idea boys."

Pa looked at Adam, "Adam, do you mind staying home from church tomorrow with Ellie. I need to talk to Mr. Atkins and the Martels about Monday. I don't think Ellie will be having any visitors on Monday."

"Sure Pa, are you sure you want me to stay home? You know how she is when she's sick. She only wants you."

"Oh she'll be fine son."

Adam shook his head, she'd be fine as long as she was asleep. The minute she figured out her Papa was gone, she'd be carrying on.

The next morning at the breakfast table, all was quiet. Ellie was still asleep. "Adam, we will come home straight after church." Pa said nodding his head toward Adam.

"Alright, Pa. I'll keep an eye on her." Adam said.

"Heh, Pa I could stay home with her." Joe offered.

"Joseph, you can get your coat on and go to church."

"Aww… Pa." Joe muttered.

"Joseph, I don't want to hear another word about church." Pa threatened.

"Yes, sir." Joe muttered. Well, it didn't hurt to try, did it?

Pa, Hoss and Joe headed out the door to church. Adam decided that he could have some much needed peace and quiet to read a book while Ellie was still sleeping. He figured, he better take the opportunity while he had it. He knew when she woke up and realized Pa was gone, she was going to throw a fit. He actually made it two hours, he thought about how lucky he was that Ellie was still sleeping. Pa'd be home in an hour and his watch would be over.

He suddenly heard a horrible coughing fit and then gagging and then coughing. He ran up the stairs two at a time to find Ellie with her head over the wash bowl. "Ellie, Ellie, are you ok baby?" he ran into her room. He looked at her with her head over the wash bowl and realized the coughing fit had made her throw up and it was everywhere. He just looked at her. Oh why didn't Pa stay home, so he'd get stuck with this mess? On top of that, she had started to cry. Adam rolled his eyes skyward. Why me, Lord, he thought.

Adam went to the top of the stairs to call for Hop Sing. "Hop Sing," he bellowed, "I need to give Ellie a bath, she got sick."

"Ellie, baby, you need to take a bath to clean up. You need to wash your hair and get your clothes changed." Adam said hurrying over to her. He grabbed her shoulders, a meltdown was about to start. "Ellie, DO NOT HAVE A MELTDOWN!" he practically yelled. "If you do, you are just going to start coughing and get sick again."

Ellie looked at Adam wide eyed. She was so startled by his yelling that she quit crying. She just stood there with tears running down her face.

Adam pulled her nightgown off and tossed it on the floor. He figured Hop Sing would change her sheets and get the soiled clothes while he was giving her a bath. He wrapped her up in a towel and carried her down to the bath house to a hot tub.

Ellie started crying in earnest. "Where's Papa? I want Papa." she wailed.

Adam grabbed her shoulders again. "Ellie, look at me."

She looked up at him through her tears.

"Ellie, Pa went to church. He'll be home real soon. If you continue to cry, you're going to start coughing again. You don't want to get sick again do you?"

She shook her head no.

"Ok, we're going to clean you up and then I'm going to give you some of that cough medicine Doc Martin left you."

She started to cry again, shaking her head no. Adam was desperate. "Ellie, you can have some hot cocoa if you take the medicine and I'll read you any book you want."

"I want Papa." she wailed.

"Ellie, baby, please." Adam begged.

Hop Sing came in the bath house. "How missy?"

Adam looked up, "Hop Sing can you make some hot cocoa for Ellie and get her a fresh night gown, her robe and slippers."

"Sure, Misa Adam." Hop Sing said hurrying off.

By the time Hop Sing returned with her clothes, Adam had finished bathing Ellie and had pulled her out of the tub and was drying her hair with a towel. He quickly dressed her. She started another coughing fit. Adam rolled his eyes and held her until she finished. "Ok baby, I'm going to put you in Pa's chair and I'm going to get that cough medicine, alright?"

She nodded her head, "I want Papa." she sobbed.

"I know baby, he should be home any minute now."

Adam ran up to her room for the cough medicine. He held out the spoon of medicine to her and Ellie eyed the spoon with distaste. "Ellie, baby, please take this, it will stop your coughing."

She shook her head no.

"Eleanor, take this medicine now or I'm going to give you a swat and no story." Adam said exasperated.

Ellie eyed Adam, she was still sobbing. "I want Papa."

Adam grabbed her arm and stood her up. "Swat or medicine?"

Ellie finally opened her mouth and took the medicine. She made a funny face and he handed her a cup of cocoa. Adam relaxed and pulled her into his lap. "I'm sorry baby, but you really needed that medicine."

"I want…." Ellie started.

Just then, the front door opened and in walked their father. Oh my Lord thought Adam, just in time. Pa walked over to his chair and Ellie reached her arms out to him. He picked her up and carried her to the rocker. "What happened, her hair is wet?" he asked his oldest as he settled Ellie in his lap.

"Pa, next time you stay home and I'll go to church." Adam said, running his hand through his hair.

Pa chuckled, "What happened son?"

"Well, she had a coughing fit, got sick all over everything, had to take a bath, argued about medicine and all the while she was crying for you."

"Is that all?" asked Pa laughing.

Ellie started shivering in Pa's arms. Pa grabbed a quilt and wrapped it around her. "Adam, why don't you get out your guitar and play us something. I think it would soothe everyone's nerves."

Ellie snuggled into her father as close as she could and laid her head down on his chest. Adam played and sang a few Christmas carols while Pa rocked Ellie until she fell asleep. Hoss noticed she was asleep. He tapped Pa on the knee, "Want me to take her up?"

Pa just nodded his head.

"Pa, that cough was really bad." Adam said worriedly.

"I know son, Doc Martin said it would be. She'll be better in a day or two. As soon as she's over that cough, I'll send Hoss and Joe to get her that puppy. The puppy will keep her occupied for the rest of the week that she needs to stay indoors."

The next couple of days were fairly easy. Ellie was really too sick to get out of bed or complain much. The rest of the Cartwrights bustled around getting ready for Christmas. The boys had made their annual trek up to the timber land to cut a tree. The boys picked out a beautiful tree and were setting it up in the great room, when Ellie appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Heh, how come you gots a tree without me?" Ellie demanded.

"Who said you could get out of bed?" Adam asked.

"Me, that's who." she said stomping her foot. "I'm fine, I haven't coughed all day. I'm done being in bed."

Adam raised his eyebrows at his sassy little sister. Yup, she was definitely feeling better. Adam was about to scold her for being out of bed, when Pa walked in. Adam pointed to the top of the stairs. Pa looked up to see Ellie madder than a wet hen. "They gots the tree without me." Ellie shouted.

"Eleanor, quit shouting." Pa scolded.

"Well, they did." she pouted.

Pa shrugged out of his coat and looked at the tree. "Wow, boys, you out did yourselves. I think that's the prettiest tree we've ever had."

"Aww, Pa, you say that every year." Hoss laughed.

"Well, I guess the tree gets prettier and prettier every year." Pa laughed.

By this time, Ellie had made her way down the stairs. She was wearing her nightgown, but was barefooted. Pa picked her up giving her a kiss, "Where are your slippers young lady, and your robe, it's much too cold to be down here without them." he asked as he set her down.

Ellie looked at her father scowling. "Upstairs." she muttered.

"Eleanor?" Pa used his warning voice.

Ellie looked up at him. "Go get your slippers and your robe."

"I don't need 'em Papa, I'm fine." she said shaking her head.

"Eleanor, I wasn't asking, I was telling." Pa said firmly.

"But, Papa…"

Pa took her arm and turned her around toward the stairs, he gave her a light swat on the bottom, not enough to hurt, but enough for her to know he meant business. "Now, Eleanor."

Ellie trudged up the stairs to retrieve her robe and slippers. "Heh Pa," Hoss said, "I guess me and Joe ought to go over to Atkins and get that puppy tomorrow, huh?"

"Yes, Hoss, I think that would be an excellent idea. I think Ellie is on the mend and is going to be a trial for the next few days." Pa nodded knowingly.

Ellie returned with her robe and slippers on. She made her way down the stairs to her father, who was sitting in his chair watching the boys put up the tree. She crawled in his lap and said softly, "It ain't fair, they gots the tree without me."

Pa hugged her. "I know princess, but you were just too sick to go out and get the tree. You're getting all better and I don't want to risk you getting sick again. You don't want to be sick on Christmas day do you?"

"No, but it still ain't fair." she pouted.

"Well, maybe not, but how about if you get to put the Christmas angel on top of the tree?" Pa asked. Ellie's face lit up like a million lanterns. Pa always put the Christmas angel on the tree. It was one thing he always reserved for himself.

"Really Papa, really, you gonna let me?" Ellie barely breathed.

"Oh, I think so. If you are a very good girl and let the boys finish putting up the tree and no more fussing about you not getting to pick it out." Pa looked at her trying to hide his smile.

"Ok, Ok, Papa, I promise." she was bouncing around on his knees clapping her hands.

Pa was getting sore from all that jostling on his knees by her bony little behind. "That includes not bouncing on Papa." he said exasperated.

"Oh, sorry Papa." she settled down, her head on his chest.

The boys were finally done decorating the tree. The tree was beautiful. "Ok Pa," said Hoss, "we're ready for the angel. The boys dragged the ladder to the tree.

Ellie scrambled for the ladder. Pa grabbed her by the back of her night gown, "Whoa, missy, not so fast. You go up the ladder, with me right behind you."

"I don't need any help, Papa, I can do it myself."

"I'm sure you can, but that's how we are going to do it." Ellie started up the ladder, the angel in her hand. Pa was right behind her with his hand on her back. She got to the top of the ladder. She froze.

"What's a matter, Ellie?" Joe asked from below.

"I can't do it." she said shaking her head. She had a tight grip on the ladder and she wasn't letting go. "I'm gonna fall if I let go." she started to cry.

"Ellie, Papa will hold you around your waist and you can lean over and put the angle on top." Pa said trying to reassure her.

She shook her head "no." He eyes were big as saucers.

Pa leaned in to Ellie. "Baby, turn around so your facing me. Ok, now put your arms around my neck. Ok, I have you. Now take the hand with the angel and put it on top of the tree." Pa said as he guided her hand to the top of the tree.

He guided her hand back to the ladder and guided her down to the floor. "You did it! Good job."

Adam picked her up and looked at the top of the tree. "Look princess, you did it! Doesn't it look beautiful?"

Ellie smiled hugging her brother, "I did it!" she whispered.

"Ya sure did princess," said Hoss patting her on the back.

"Good job, sissy," Joe added.

As they finished the tree, Hop Sing called the family for supper. They all took their places at the table and bowed their heads for grace. Pa was happy to have all his children sitting at the table once again. Evening found them in their usual spots. Joe and Hoss were playing checkers. Adam was reading a book and Pa was reading the newspaper and smoking his pipe. The only one out of place was Ellie. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She was so tired of sitting in her room. She was itchy to do something.

"Papa, I don't got nuthin' to do." she announced.

"How about you draw me a picture?" Pa suggested.

"Umm, ok, 'bout what?" she asked.

"Christmas, draw me a picture about Christmas."

Ellie went to the paper drawer at Papa's desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and grabbed a pencil. She set herself up at the coffee table. "Joe, you gots to move, so I have room." she said as she tried to move her brother.

"Whoa, sissy, you gonna tip the checker board. Hang on." Joe got up and moved the fruit bowl out of the way. "Sissy if you sit at this other end here and put your paper like this, you got all the room you need and me and Hoss don't gotta move."

"Oh, thanks Joe, I didn't think of that. I always draw where you is at."

Joe just smiled at her as he and Hoss renewed their game.

The clock chimed 8:00 before she knew it. "Ok, Ellie and Joe, time for bed."

"Aww Pa, cain't me and Hoss finish this game. There ain't no school tomorrow. Cain't I stay up until 9:00?"

Pa took a puff on his pipe, "I suppose so Joe."

"Thanks Pa!" Joe smiled gratefully.

Ellie looked at her father hopefully.

He caught her look, "No ma'm, you may not stay up any later."

"That ain't fair Papa, Joe gets to stay up later."

"He's older."

"It ain't fair."

"Eleanor, you normally go to bed at 7:00 and it's 8:00 now, you got an extra hour. Joe is getting an extra hour."

She didn't look convinced. "It ain't fair." she said stubbornly, "I ain't done with my picture, yet"

"You can finish it tomorrow." Pa said patiently.

Ellie looked like she was working herself up to a fit. "Eleanor, if you throw a fit, I'm going to take you over my knee right now." Pa threatened.

Ellie really didn't want a spanking. Before she could think much, Adam picked her up in his arms and said, "Come on princess, I'm going to tell you the story of Robin Hood…" he said as he carried her giggling up the stairs. He got her settled and read her a chapter before she fell asleep.

He headed back down the stairs. "Thanks, son." Pa said gratefully.

Adam smiled, "Your welcome Pa."

Pa looked at his two youngest boys, "Boys, after breakfast, I want you to go get that puppy from Mr. Atkins. If Ellie asks, just tell her you are going to town."

"Sure thing Pa," said Hoss.

"'kay," said Joe.

"Excuse me Joseph?" Pa's eyebrows went up at the response of his youngest boy.

Joe looked bewildered for a moment, Hoss kicked him, "Oh, yes, sir."

"Much better." said Pa going back to his newspaper.

The next morning found them all at the breakfast table. Pa and Adam were discussing the chores for the day. Ellie was playing with her food, pushing it around her plate. Hoss and Joe were exchanging knowing glances about their trip to Mr. Atkins.

"Papa, can I go for a ride?" asked Ellie.

"No."

"Can I go see Windy in the barn?"

"No."

"Can I….."

"Eleanor, you may stay in the house and play. The only place you get to go is inside this house."

"But Papa, I've been in the house forever, I want to go outside."

"No."

"But, Papa…."

"Eleanor Grace, the answer is "No!", we are not discussing it anymore. Do I make myself clear?" Pa said evenly.

"But…"

"Eleanor, come here now." Pa said motioning her over to his chair.

She didn't know, she didn't like to tone of his voice. That tone usually didn't bode well for her. "Now!" Pa commanded.

She stood up slowly and walked to stand in front of him. He took her shoulders in his hands, "Eleanor, you've been very sick, I want you to get better, you are better, but not all the way. For now, until I say, you will stay in the house. You won't like the consequences if you continue to whine or disobey. Understand?"

Ellie looked at the floor, she knew he meant business. "Yes, sir" she said softly.

"Good," he said giving her a hug, "now finish eating your breakfast and quit playing with it."

Ellie slid back into her chair and finished her breakfast quietly.

"Well Pa, me and Joe better git, if we are going to get all our chores done." Hoss said winking at Joe.

Joe grinned, he couldn't wait to get that puppy and surprise Ellie.

"Go on boys, I'll see you later." Pa said waiving them off.

Ellie sighed. She was stuck in the house. Well maybe she could finish her picture. She went to the coffee table to retrieve her picture. She wished she had colors, all she had was a pencil from Papa's desk. Maybe Santa would bring her colors. She sat for awhile finishing her picture. When she was satisfied with it, she took the picture over to Pa's desk. Pa was bent over his desk reading a timber contract, he looked very serious. Ellie knew that he didn't like to be interrupted. She stood for awhile, but he didn't notice her.

"Um, Papa," she ventured.

He still didn't notice.

She went around behind the desk and tugged on his shirt sleeve. "What?" he snapped irritably.

Ellie shrunk back. She started to tear, "I just wanted to show you my picture Papa." she said starting to cry.

Pa immediately felt bad for snapping. He had hurt her feelings without meaning to. He picked her up and put her in his lap. "I'm sorry baby, Papa was just busy. Let me see." he said reaching for the picture.

She started to shake her head "No" and move the picture away from his hand.

Pa picked her up with the picture in her hand and went to sit in the rocker. She always knew that she had his undivided attention when they sat in the rocker. He thought perhaps part of the tears was that she needed a nap. "Let me see the picture, baby." he said gently.

She handed him the picture.

"My goodness, this picture is grand." She had drawn a picture of baby Jesus in the manger. "I think you are going to be an artist some day."

"Really, Papa?"

"Really! Do you want to rock some?" he asked her.

She nodded her head and put her head on his chest. He rocked her a little while until she fell asleep. He put her on the settee and covered her with a blanket. He figured she would sleep until lunch and he could finish his work. By then the boys should be home with the puppy.

Joe and Hoss had headed for the Atkins place on the other side of Virginia City. "Heh Hoss, can we stop in Virginia City?" asked Joe.

"Naw Joe, we best get that puppy and get on home."

"Please Hoss?" Joe asked.

"Watcha ya need so bad in town?" Hoss asked.

"I forgot to get Ellie somethin' for Christmas. I was flustered the other day about Mrs. Martel, I forgot to get Ellie a present." Joe admitted.

"What'd ya gonna git her?"

"I don't know. I only got a dollar."

"Well come on, we'll figure out somethin'. But we can't be no dilly dallyin', Pa wants us home with that puppy." Hoss said as he kicked Chubb into a faster trot.

The boys arrived at the busy mercantile. Joe spotted Mrs. Martel. Joe got a pained expression on his face when he saw her. He remembered what she said about him and Ellie being undesirable. He turned around to walk out of the store.

"Where ya goin' Joe, you got somethin' for Ellie yet?" Hoss asked as he grabbed his little brother by the coat sleeve.

"Naw Hoss, Mrs. Martel's here." Joe muttered.

"Oh," said Hoss looking down into his brother's troubled face.

"It's ok Joe, Pa talked to Mr. Martel, it's ok."

Joe shrugged his arm out of Hoss' grip, "No, it ain't."

Hoss grabbed Joe's arm again. Joe squirmed, but he was no match for Hoss. "Let me go." Joe said grimly.

"As soon as I'm done with ya. Come on out here, boy." Hoss said dragging Joe toward the door. "Joe, people says things they don't mean. They says things they shouldn't say when they mean them and when they don't. People also says things that ain't true. You can't go avoiding people cuz they says things that ain't true about you."

Tears were welling up in Joe's eyes. "Hoss, she said me and Ellie was un..un..undesirable, Adam says it means she don't like us and don't want to be around us. She told Mr. Callahan that she would finish her business with him after Ellie and I was gone. She said awful things about mama."

"I know," Hoss said putting his arm around Joe. "But remember all them kids that used to make fun of me at school. But every day I went back to school and just pretended it didn't bother me? Well, that's what you got to do here. Pa used to tell me that if I knew the truth, but acted like those other kids were right, then those other kids would think they got the best of me. And I wasn't lettin' none of those kids get the best of me. Don't let Mrs. Martel get the best of you. You show her you're better than what she's been saying."

Joe wiped his eyes with his coat sleeve nodding at Hoss. "Ok."

"Come on, " said Hoss dragging them into the store. "Watcha getting' Ellie?"

"How about some drawing paper? I think Adam got her colors for Christmas." said Joe looking up at Hoss.

"That's a right good idea, let's get that paper and get on."

Hoss grabbed Joe's arm and hauled him up to the counter. Joe was standing right next to Mrs. Martel. Hoss tipped his hat to Mrs. Martel, "Good Morning, ma'm." he said nudging Joe.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Martel." Joe said tipping his hat like his big brother.

"Well, good morning boys." she said.

Joe almost dropped his mouth in surprise. Instead he turned to Mr. Callhan, "Can I get a dollar's worth of drawing paper, Mr. Callahan?"

"Sure, Little Joe. Ellie for Christmas?" he asked kindly.

"Umm, yes sir. I think Adam got her colors. She sure likes to draw pictures." Joe said nodding his head.

Mr. Callahan wrapped up the paper and handed it to Joe. "Keep it dry, you hear?"

"Yes, sir." said Joe as he took the package and walked off. "Bye Mrs. Martel, have a nice day." Joe said as he turned to walk out of the store. He heard her say to Mr. Callahan, "Now isn't that a nice polite boy, his father sure is raising him well."

Joe smiled, Hoss was right.

Hoss was already mounted and waiting for Joe. "Come on Joe, we better shake a leg and get on over to Mr. Atkins to get that puppy. Ellie's probably making Pa crazy."

"Race ya!" Joe yelled as he kicked his pony into a trot.

"Dad burn you, Little Joe." Hoss yelled as he chased off after his little brother.

Joe and Hoss arrived in Mr. Atkins yard in short time. "Howdy boys, come to pick up that puppy."

"Yes, sir" the boys chorused.

Mr. Atkins led the boys into the barn. "Can I pick him out Hoss?" Joe asked excitedly.

"Whoa, little brother." Hoss put his hand on Joe's arm.

"Let's ask Mr. Atkins here, first."

"Ok," Joe said disappointedly.

Mr. Atkins took one look at Joe's bowed head, caught Hoss' attention and winked.

"Now you know Joe, this hound is for Ellie right?" Mr. Atkins asked.

"Yes, sir."

"So, what do you think is important?" Mr. Atkins asked.

Joe looked at him confused. "You mean like color?"

"No son, like is the hound gentle, are you using him for hunting, is he gonna be a pet."

"Oh," nodded Joe, "well, it's a pet, it should be gentle, I mean Ellie being a girl and all."

Mr. Atkins nodded. "Looky here Joe, this one's the runt of the litter. I don't think he would make a very fine hunting hound, he's gonna be too little."

Joe looked at the puppy Mr. Atkins pointed to. It sure was little and scrawny looking. But, it had the biggest eyes he'd ever seen and he was just sure that puppy was smiling at him. It was brown and white speckled. "Can I hold it?"

"Sure, son."

Joe reached down to scoop up the puppy. The puppy started jumping in Joe's face, trying to lick him to death. Joe laughed. He turned to Hoss, "What'd think Hoss? Ain't this little feller perfect?"

Hoss smiled at his brother. He knew Joe felt very grown up, like the decision has all been made by him. "Surely looks perfect little brother. Let's get on. I better hold that puppy until we get home, I think he's a might too squirmy for you."

Joe flashed Hoss a look of indignation. "I can hold him."

Mr. Atkins stepped in. "Now Joe, you have to keep that puppy warm and if Hoss buttoned him up in his shirt so as the puppy could snuggle in his chest, it would keep the puppy warm."

"But, why can't I do the same thing, Mr. Atkins."

Mr. Atkins leaned over to Joe and whispered in his ear, "Cuz, your big brother has a lot more padding to keep that puppy warm."

"Oh," Joe grinned, "Ummm..yeah, Hoss, he's kinda of squirmy..best you take him. But, I get to give him to Ellie when we get home, ok?"

Hoss grinned, "You bet little brother, let's go on."

Joe handed Hoss the puppy and Hoss settled the puppy inside his shirt. "Thanks, Mr. Atkins." the boys said waiving as the trotted off toward home.

Ellie was just waking up as the clock chimed noon. She slid off the settee and headed toward Pa's desk. She tugged on his shirt sleeve and climbed in his lap yawning. "Well sleepy head, how do you feel?" asked Pa as he settled her in his lap.

"Hungry."

As she was crawling into his lap, the front door opened. Adam walked in. "Hi son, any sign of those boys?"

"No, not yet Pa. Heh, princess how are you feeling?" Adam said glancing at his sister.

"Hungry." she said crossly.

"Lunch ready, missur Cartwright." Hop Sing said from the dining room table.

Pa lifted Ellie off his lap and pushed her toward to kitchen. "Go wash up for lunch. You too, Adam." he said giving his oldest a glance.

Adam raised his eyebrows at being addressed like he was seven, he just laughed, "Yes, sir, come on Ellie." as he took her hand and led her into the kitchen to wash up.

They all sat at the table and Pa said grace. Pa put a sandwich on Ellie's plate. She picked up the sandwich and looked at the empty seats of Joe and Hoss. "Where are Joe and Hoss, Papa?" she asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"They went to town for me. They should be back soon." Pa hoped they would be back soon. If they didn't get back soon, it was going to be a very long afternoon.

The door burst open banging on the credenza. Well, Pa knew Joe was home. "We're home!" yelled Joe.

"Joseph, stop yelling. Go wash up and hurry, we just sat down for lunch." Pa admonished him.

"But Pa," Joe said.

"Joseph, lunch first." Pa said sternly, eyeing Joe and then shifting his eyes to Ellie.

Joe got Pa's drift immediately, Ellie wouldn't eat if she knew about the puppy. "Um, ok Pa, I gotta go finish up in the barn." Joe said heading back toward the barn. Joe hurried into the barn to tell Hoss they had to wait a little while longer. "Hoss," Joe said "Pa wants us to wash up for lunch and hurry in."

"What about the puppy?" asked Hoss.

"I think he'll have to keep a while longer, they just sat down to eat lunch and I think Pa's thinking if we tell Ellie she'll be too excited to eat."

"Yeah," Hoss nodded his head knowingly. "Well the pup is asleep in here." Hoss pointed to the little bulge in his shirt.

"Well come on then," said Joe. "I'm hungry."

"Heh, Pa." said Hoss taking his seat at the table.

By the time the younger boys had gotten to the table, Ellie had finished half a sandwich. "May I be excused?" she asked Pa.

Pa looked over at her plate, "You only ate half."

"I'm full."

"Eleanor…" Pa said his voice rising.

"Really, Papa I'm full."

"Ok, drink your milk and you're excused."

Ellie drank her milk and headed to the front door. Pa raised his eyebrows, "Where're you going young lady, I already told you that you may play inside only, today?"

Ellie whirled around, "Oh, sorry Papa, I forgot." she said as she walked back toward the settee. She sat down on the settee and slumped. This was going to shape up to be a very boring day.

Pa nodded at Hoss and Joe. Hoss took a now whimpering puppy out of his shirt and handed it to Joe. "Heh Sissy, you busy?" asked Joe.

"Nope, not busy at all." she said wistfully.

"Well, I got something that may keep you busy." Joe said.

"Fer real?" she asked Joe looking up as Joe walked over to her.

"Um, hmm…look." Joe said as he handed her the puppy.

"Oh my," Ellie breathed, "a puppy!"

"A puppy, a puppy." Ellie took hold of the squirming puppy and ran to her Papa. "Thank you, thank you Papa, I love it." she yelled throwing herself into her Papa's arms.

"Merry Christmas, baby. Thank Joe and Hoss, because they went to pick it out this morning for you."

She ran around the table and through herself into her big brother's waiting arms. "Thank you, thank you!" she said giving Hoss and hug and a kiss.

"Your welcome, princess." Hoss chuckled.

"Heh, what about me?" asked Joe, a hurt expression appeared on his face.

Ellie ran over to Joe and grabbed him around the waist with a big hug. "Thanks, bubby" she whispered. He hugged her back.

"So, whatcha gonna name him, Sissy?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, I think I'll wait and see." she said thoughtfully.

"Eleanor," Pa broke in, "this puppy has rules."

She looked up.

"First, this dog is not allowed in the house, except for the next few days until you can go outside. Second, he is your responsibility, that means feeding him and cleaning up after him and making sure he has a good bed to sleep in. Third, keep him out from underfoot and away from the chickens."

"Yes sir, I promise, I'll take good care of him." Ellie turned to take the puppy up to her room.

"Fourth," said Pa, "I better never find that animal in your room."

"Um, no sir, sorry Papa." Ellie turned around.

Ellie spent the next couple of days in absolute bliss. The puppy followed her everywhere. She was sitting on the rug in the great room petting the puppy who'd fallen asleep on the rug.

"Boy that little guy sure follows you around like your shadow, Ellie." Adam remarked.

"What'd ya mean, Adam?" she looked up questioningly.

"You know how when you go out in the sun, you make a shadow?"

"Um hmm."

"Well, he's always right behind you just like your shadow."

"Oh," she said thoughtfully. "Heh, that's it."

"What?" asked Adam.

"The puppy's name, silly. His name is Shadow."

"Oh," smiled Adam.

Ellie stretched out on the rug next to the puppy rubbing his belly, until she too fell asleep. Adam was going to move her to her room, but she looked so cute, he just left her and her Shadow sound asleep.


	3. Christmas Candy

CHRISTMAS, QUARTERS AND CANDY

This is story that happened when Ellie was 7, she is remembering some time from the past. This story is for Amy Sue who gave me the idea.

Ellie was thirteen and finally old enough to begin learning to cook. She was standing in the kitchen holding a huge knife about to chop some carrots for dinner under Hop Sing's watchful eye. As usual she was staring off into space. She heard "Missy, missy, missy Eleanor!"

Startled out of her day dream, she turned to Hop Sing. "Yes sir?"

"Missy watch what you do, that big knife, very sharp." he admonished shaking his head.

"Oh Hop Sing, I know, I remember one time that I touched this knife and couldn't sit down for days afterwards," she said grinning.

Hop Sing smiled, he remembered that day like it was yesterday. It all started the week after Christmas when Ellie was about 7 and Joe was 12.

*****************************That Christmas*********************************************

Ellie woke up early that Christmas morning. She couldn't wait, she just knew Santa was going to bring her something special. She didn't ask for anything special except more stories for Adam or Papa to read to her and she had wanted that doll she saw in the store. The one that looked so much like the picture of mama that papa had on his desk. She had never told anyone she wanted it and by the time she wanted to show it to Papa, it was gone. She sure wanted that doll. She was hoping maybe Santa would bring some picture books, she liked stories with princesses and kings and daring rescues. She quickly climbed out of bed and ran into her Papa's room.

She opened the door, no easy feat for her since the handle was much higher than her head. "Papa, Papa, wake up! It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Do you think Santa came? Come on Papa, can I go downstairs?" she shouted.

Pa rolled over and looked out the window. It wasn't even light out. In fact it was pitch black outside. He figured it had to be about 4:30 am. "Ellie, baby it's too early. You have to wait until 7:00 and it's, …." he said reaching for his pocket watch, "not even 5:00 yet."

"But Papa…."Ellie begged.

Pa pulled the covers back and patted the bed. "Come lay down with me for a little while. Let your brother's sleep." Let me sleep, he thought.

"Papa, it's Christmas….." Ellie begged.

"Eleanor, you can either go back to your room or get in bed with me." Pa growled.

Ellie knew that voice. That was the count and swat behinds voice, only he didn't sound like he was going to count first. "Yes Papa," she yawned. Ellie climbed into her Papa's big bed and snuggled up against his chest. Pa pulled the blankets over her and sighed. He rubbed her back and before he knew it she was fast asleep. He yawned himself and relaxed. Soon, he was asleep.

The next time he awoke, it was light outside. He extricated himself from Ellie and rolled over to grab his pocket watch. Ah, 7:30, he thought, I got to sleep in. He yawned as he stood up. He looked at his baby, she was still sound asleep and looked lost in that big bed of his. He chuckled as he quickly shaved and dressed. He could smell coffee and bacon cooking. As he descended the stairs he saw his two oldest at the table. Adam was drinking coffee and Hoss was drinking hot chocolate.

"Merry Christmas, boys." he said cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas, Pa." the boys replied.

"Where's your brother?" asked Pa as he took his place at the head of the table.

Adam laughed, "He's in my bed Pa, still asleep."

Pa looked at Adam curiously, "In your bed?"

"Yeah, he came in about 5 this morning and woke me up to go down for Christmas. I told him to go back to bed, that he couldn't get up until 7 just like always. He started pouting, so I let him get in bed with me just like he did when he was little." Adam said still chuckling. "He still goes to sleep when you rub his back. So I just rubbed his back until he fell asleep. Of course, I didn't get back to sleep."

Pa laughed. "Ellie did the same thing around 4:30, but I got back to sleep. Well, let's eat breakfast and get the basic chores done."

"We already did them, Pa." said Hoss between bites.

Pa beamed at the boys, "Why thank you boys. What a very nice thing to do on Christmas morning."

Both boys just smiled. As they looked across at each other, their youngest brother was coming down the stairs, still in his night shirt, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and still yawning.

"Merry Christmas, Joe." said Pa smiling at the disheveled appearance of his youngest son.

"Merry Christmas, Pa." said Joe walking over to his Pa's outstretched arm.

Pa pulled him in for a hug. Joe leaned into him, not really awake, yet. "Uh son, why don't you go get dressed and come back down for breakfast."

"Aw, Pa, cain't I eat breakfast and open presents and then change?" Joe asked stifling a yawn.

Pa raised his eyebrows, "Joseph, please and get your sister moving. She's in my bed."

"Your bed, what's she doing in your bed?" asked Joe.

"Same thing you were doing in Adam's." Pa chuckled.

Joe grinned sheepishly. "Ok Pa, I'm going." he said ducking Pa's swat toward his backside.

Joe ran up the stairs and down the hall to Pa's room. He took a flying leap and jumped on Pa's bed. He shook his sister, "Come on Sissy, come on, it's Christmas."

Ellie's eyes popped open. "Oh boy, let's go!" she exclaimed as she jumped up.

"Wait, wait," shouted Joe to the fleeting figure. Ellie hadn't even heard him, she was off like a shot downstairs. Joe shook his head. He knew that Pa'd send her right back up to get dressed.

Ellie ran down the stairs and was about to jump from the third stair to the bottom landing, when Adam caught her up. "Heh Addy, let me go! It's Christmas! I want to see what Santa brought."

Adam chuckled as he caught Ellie. "Whoa, whoa little girl. He held her tight as she struggled. "You know the rules, get dressed, eat breakfast and then open presents."

Ellie struggled in Adam's arms. She looked over his shoulder at Pa. "Please Papa, please?" she begged.

Pa chuckled, "No, no baby. Do as Adam says."

Ellie started to put on a major pout. Adam set her down facing the stairs. He leaned down as he landed a light swat to her rear, "Best go now before that swat turns into a whipping for being sassy." he whispered.

"But Ad…." she started.

Adam leaned down again, "Do I need to finish what I started?"

"Uh, uh, no." Ellie said as she started up the stairs.

Adam grabbed her up and gave her a kiss. "Merry Christmas and hurry we want to open our presents too." he said as he set her down on the stairs.

Ellie giggled as she ran up the stairs. She quickly dressed in her Christmas dress. She thought it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Papa brought it for her, all the way from San Francisco. It was green velvet with a white collar and cuffs and a big white sash. She put the dress on but couldn't button it. She went in search of Joe. She pushed his door open.

"I need help, Joe," she said as she walked in.

Lucky for Joe, he had just finished buttoning his pants. "Jeez sissy, knock before you come in." he growled.

"Why?" asked Ellie as she turned her back so he could button her up.

"Move your hair." he said exasperated.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to button your hair in your dress, dummy."

"Heh, I'm not a dummy and I was asking why I should knock." she said stamping her foot.

Joe rolled his eyes, "Because it ain't polite to just barge into someone's room, they might not be dressed."

"So, I seen you in your drawers lots of times Joe." Ellie said swinging her hair back into place.

Joe just rolled his eyes. There was no way he was going to explain that one to her. She was just a baby, she didn't understand his new found modesty. He changed the subject. "Come on, don't you want to see what Santa brought?" he asked grabbing her hand.

The both ran down the stairs to the breakfast table, just as Hop Sing was putting the second round of food on the table. He was putting fresh scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, biscuits and Ellie's favorite strawberry jam. Ellie slid into her seat, but not before she sighed wistfully and gave a longing stare at the Christmas tree.

"Eleanor Grace and Joseph, eat your breakfast. If you don't we'll just be sitting here staring at those presents under the tree." said Pa, his eyes dancing with laughter.

The two children dug into their breakfast and were finished in record speed. As Ellie shoved the last fork full of eggs into her mouth, she asked, "Papa, can we open presents now?"

Pa eyed his youngest two, they were practically vibrating out of their skins. He laughed, "Yes, let's go open presents."

The children whooped and ran to the tree. Pa made his way to the blue chair and waited for the tradition to begin. The tradition was that the youngest handed out presents to each person and then once every one had a present, they could begin opening that present. Then they would start the process over until all the presents were gone. Of course this year, there were a few extra presents for Ellie and Joe from Santa.

Ellie started handing out presents. She waited and everyone started opening their gifts. Ellie started to open her gift from Santa, her eyes got as round as saucers. When she tore the paper, she was staring into the eyes of that doll from Mr. Callahan's. The doll with the blue dress, the one that looked just like her Mama's picture. Ellie took a breath, she looked at her Papa.

"Papa," she breathed, "it's the doll I wanted from Mr. Callahan's store. I didn't even ask Santa for it. How did he know?"

"I don't know," said Pa, "you must have been a good girl this year. Santa knows everything."

"Wow," said Ellie.

Everyone opened their gifts. Joe had a new rifle from Santa. Adam had new saddlebags from Pa, and Hoss had a pistol from Pa. Pa had a new dress jacket from Adam. "Ok," said Pa, "Ellie it's time to get another gift. Ellie didn't even hear him. She was enamored with her new doll. Pa cleared his throat, "Ellie," he said a little louder.

Ellie looked at him questioningly, "Yes Papa?"

"Next round of gifts." he said.

"Oh sorry," she said as she jumped up and handed out the gifts.

They finally got to the bottom of the gifts. It took a little while, because Joe and Ellie had a couple of gifts from Santa and everyone had gotten gifts for each family member. The family had finally opened everything except the stockings. While Adam was getting the stockings down, Pa turned to address his two youngest boys.

"Hoss, Joe, you both received guns for Christmas."

Hoss and Joe turned to their father, "Yes sir?"

"The same rules apply as always. Joseph, you may not use that rifle without my permission or without either Adam, Hoss or me with you."

"Aww, Pa," whined Joe, "I'm 12 now."

"I know how old you are Joseph, the rule stands. If you break that rule, you won't like the consequences. Is that clear?" Pa retorted.

Joe sighed. He didn't want to get in trouble on Christmas. "Yes sir, it's clear."

"Good, let's open the stockings." said Pa as each one dumped out his or her stocking.

Ellie couldn't believe it, she had 4 quarters. Four whole quarters. She would have had to save for weeks to have that much. Her stocking also had an orange, some nuts and some peppermint sticks. She couldn't believe her good fortune. She was very tired after all the excitement. She had started yawning as she made her way to her Papa's lap. She climbed in his lap with her doll in hand and settled in. Pa picked her up and moved toward the rocker. He figured a few minutes of rocking her and she would be asleep.

Joe was eyeing the contents of his stocking. He had the same stuff as Ellie, plus he had a couple of boxes of rifle shells. As he was gathering his things together to take them upstairs, Pa stopped him.

"Joseph, those shells and the rifle go in the gun case."

"Aw Pa, please, can't I have them in my room." Joe begged.

"Joseph, you know the rule, no loose guns in the house. Too many accidents can happen."

"Ok," Joe sighed.

"Excuse me, young man?"

"Oh, I meant, Yes sir!" said Joe as he walked toward the gun case.

Pa nodded as Joe went and placed his gun and shells in the cabinet. Ellie was fast asleep in her Papa's arms. He looked down and smiled at her. Adam looked over and smiled.

"Guess our little whirlwind finally got quiet." observed Adam.

"Pa, want me to take her up?" asked Hoss.

"Please son, thank you." said Pa as he handed her off to Hoss. "Well," he said, "how about helping me get this mess picked up," looking at his oldest.

"Sure Pa," said Adam.

With the mess cleaned up and the gifts put away, the family relaxed with their Christmas gifts, while Ellie took a nap. Ellie woke up a couple hours later, she was starving. She made her way down the stairs and over to her father. "I'm….hun….gry…" she yawned.

Pa laughed as he held out his arm to receive her in a big hug. "Me too baby, let's see what Hop Sing has for lunch?"

As the family settled around the table. The questions started.

"Pa, can I go shoot my rifle? Please? I'll be real careful. Honest." Joe said begging his father.

"Papa, do I get to spend my quarters? Can we go to Mr. Callahan's?" asked Ellie.

Pa just chuckled at all the questions. "First, let's eat lunch. Second, Joseph, I will take you out to shoot that rifle later this afternoon. Third Ellie, the store isn't even open today. You need to save your quarters for later."

On hearing that she couldn't spend her quarters, Ellie slumped. Pa smiled. She sure could put on pout when she wanted to. "Ellie, we can go to Mr. Callahan's next week, he's going to be closed until New Years."

"Aww, Papa, that's so long. A whole week?" she asked.

"Eleanor, that will be quite enough. No pouting, it's Christmas. You have all kinds of new toys to play with."

Ellie looked at her Papa. "I know Papa, I'm sorry. I really do love everything. I love my new doll, my puppy, the paper, the colors, the new bridle Hoss made, really."

By this time, Joe had plowed through his lunch. "Ok Pa, I'm ready to go try out my rifle."

Pa shook his head, "Joe, I haven't even started to eat yet."

Adam laughed, "It's ok Pa, let me take him. He's going to drive us all crazy if I don't."

Pa laughed, "You boys go ahead."

"Yippee!" yelled Joe. He was off like a shot to get the gun and some shells.

The next few days were filled with much of the same. Every day Joe would get someone to take him to shoot his rifle. Ellie pretty much stayed inside. Pa wouldn't let her go out in the cold too much. He didn't want to her to have a relapse of her cold. She was satisfied playing dolls and drawing with her new colors and paper. Finally, on the third day after Christmas, she couldn't stand the boredom any more.

"Papa, can I go see Marybeth?" she asked plaintively as she looked up from the picture she was drawing.

Just then, Joe walked in. Yeah, Pa, I sure would like to go see Michael."

Pa eyed them. "I guess it would be ok. Maybe Hoss'll take you."

"Aww Pa, I can take us. I am 12. You let Adam and Hoss go off when they was 12." Joe said.

Pa hesitated. "Well, I guess it would be ok. You need to be back before supper, which means you need to leave before 5:00."

"Yes sir, thanks Pa." said Joe enthusiastically.

Joe was trying to think of a way to take his rifle over to Michael's house without Pa being any wiser. He knew he wasn't suppose to touch that rifle without Pa or one of his brothers being right there. Luckily he hadn't taken the rifle out of the case, it was still on his horse. He could just say he forgot to, yeah, it was a great plan. Now, if he could only get Pa to let them leave quickly, before Pa asked about the rifle.

"Come on Sissy," said Joe poking his sister in the shoulder, "Let's go."

She shot Joe a menacing glance. "Gosh, Joe, just a minute." she said as she stood up.

"Eleanor Grace, put those colors and paper up in your room before you leave." Pa admonished.

"Yes sir," she said gathering all her supplies and taking them to her room.

Ellie raced down the stairs with her mittens, hat and scarf. Pa took her coat down off the peg and buttoned her up. "Papa, can I take my new doll?" she asked.

Joe held his breath. He didn't want Pa to remember about the rifle.

"Sure, sure baby." Pa said as he pushed her toward the door. "Joseph?"

"Sir?"

"You be careful and watch for your sister, now. You hear?" Pa said sternly.

"Uh, yes sir. Can we go, Pa?"

"Go on with you." Pa said smiling.

Joe grabbed Ellie's hand. "Come on Sissy, time's a wasting." Joe said hastily as he dragged Ellie outside. He helped Ellie mount her pony and the two took off. Joe breathed a sigh of relief. Neither Adam or Hoss had seem them leave and no one was any wiser about the rifle.

Joe and Ellie road the 5 miles over to the Cummings ranch, the 5 Star. Joe dismounted and helped Ellie down. "Come on," he said as he knocked on the door.

The door opened and there stood Miss Liza, Michael and Marybeth's mother. "Hi Miss Liza!" greeted the children.

"Ellie!" yelled Marybeth.

"Joe!" yelled Michael.

"Boy, am I glad to see you." said Marybeth. "I was getting bored, no one to play with."

"You got Michael." said Ellie.

"Yeah and you got Joe." countered Marybeth.

"Oh," Ellie smiled. "Yeah, Joe don't want to play with me much. All he cares about is that new rifle."

Marybeth's eyes got big, "Joe got a rifle?"

"Yeah, and all he wants to do is practice." Ellie huffed.

"Well don't you worry, let's go play, tea party." said Marybeth grabbing her friend's hand. "Heh," said Marybeth, whatcha got there?" she asked pointed to Ellie's doll.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Ellie excitedly, "Santa brought me a new doll. Isn't she pretty?"

"Oh my, she sure is." said Marybeth. "Guess what, Santa brought me a fancy doll too. She has red hair and a green dress. Just like me. Mama made her a matching dress."

Ellie's eyes got big, "Really, can I see?"

"Sure, come on." said Marybeth pulling Ellie toward her room.

Ellie turned toward Liza, "Miss Liza you suppose you could make a dress for my doll, matching my Christmas dress?"

Liza smiled. "Sure sweetie, you just show me the dress at the New Year's party and I'll make one for your dolly. What are you going to name her?"

"Marie," said Ellie shyly, "like my mama."

Liza hugged her. "Go on and play girls." She turned to the boys. "Shouldn't you boys go put up Joe and Ellie's ponies?"

"Oh, yes ma'am." said Joe punching his friend in the arm. "Come on Michael."

Michael shrugged into his jacket. "Heh Joe, did your Pa get you that rifle you wanted?"

"Um no Michael, Santa brought it," Joe said loudly for Ellie's benefit. Ellie thought Santa brought the rifle. Michael looked at Joe a little funny. Joe jerked his head toward the girls.

"Oh, wow, Santa sure was good to you," said Michael catching on.

The two boys exited the house. "Jeez Michael, I almost messed that up. Ellie still believes in Santa and she thinks that Santa gave me the rifle." Joe said exasperated.

Michael laughed, "Yeah, I know so does Marybeth. We still all pretend about Santa for her."

Joe lowered his voice as they entered the barn. "You want to see it?"

"See what Joe?" asked Michael as he pulled off Windy's saddle.

"My new rifle, dummy."

"You brought your rifle? You mean, your Pa let you bring your rifle over here?" Michael asked in amazement.

"Well sure," said Joe.

"Come on Joe," said Michael, "I know your Pa better than that. The last time your Pa caught us near the gun case, he done swatted both of us and told us it was gonna turn into more that a swat if he caught us near it again."

"Okay, okay, I sneaked it out, well kinda, anyway." said Joe.

Just then Michael's father entered the barn. "Um.., Hi, Mr. Aaron!" said Joe lowering the rifle to the floor behind Blackie's feet.

"Heh Pa," said Michael.

Aaron eyed the two boys. They sure looked guilty about something. "What's going on boys?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Pa," said Michael fidgeting.

"Nothing, Mr. Aaron." said Joe trying to put on his best innocent face.

Aaron's eyes narrowed. He didn't believe those two for one minute. Something was definitely up. "Michael John if you're lying to me, I'm going to tan your behind." and then he looked at Joe. "Joseph, the same goes for you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." the boys said swallowing nervously. Joe wasn't sure which he was most afraid of Mr. Aaron tanning his behind or his own Pa if he found out he took the rifle out of the house.

"Boys, step out of the stall." Aaron commanded.

The boys stood immobile.

"NOW!" he barked.

The boys jumped and scrambled out of the stall. The rifle lay right there in plain sight in front of Blackie's feet. Aaron walked in the stall and looked around. He didn't see anything amiss. Blackie had backed up and amazingly hadn't stepped on the rifle. Joe breathed a sigh of relief. Joe was praying as hard as he could that Mr. Aaron was not going to see the rifle. However, God wasn't listening or he was and the answer was a resounding "No!".

Aaron's boot touched something hard. He looked down at his feet and saw the rifle. He bent down to pick up the rifle. He turned around to face Joe, "Joseph, is this your rifle?"

Joe sighed. "Yes sir."

"Do you have permission to have this rifle out?" Aaron ground out. He knew that Ben Cartwright would not have allowed his 12 year old son to have a rifle without supervision.

Joe hesitated.

Aaron was getting angry, "Joseph, I asked you a question young man."

"No sir, I don't have permission." Joe nearly whispered. He knew he better not lie to Mr. Aaron. He figured Mr. Aaron was going to tan him, he didn't want to make it any worse. Joe stood there holding his breath.

Mr. Aaron laid the rifle down and walked toward the two boys. The boys shrank back. He grabbed Joe's arm, whirled him around and gave him two very hard swats on the behind and then he did the same to Michael. "I'll be keeping this rifle and I will ride home with you and give it to your father." he said walking back and picking up the rifle. He took the rifle and left the boys standing in the barn.

Joe was rubbing his behind, "Boy, your Pa swats hard."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I thought he was going to tan the daylights out both of us." said Michael.

"I don't want your Pa to get any other ideas," said Joe, "can we just stay out in the barn?"

"Naw, it's too cold. Let's just go up in my room. We can play marbles or something." said Michael shaking his head.

"Just so long as we're out of the way." said Joe, "I don't want anymore swats from your Pa, I have a feeling I'm going to be getting more than that when I get home."

"Yeah," said Michael, "I don't think my Pa is done with me either."

The boys went to play in Michael's room in an effort to stay out of Michael's Pa's sight. In the meantime, the girls were playing in Marybeth's room. Finally, much to Joe's dismay, Mr. Aaron came in Michael's room and told them it was time for Joe and Ellie to head home. Joe was hoping that maybe Mr. Aaron would forget about coming home with him. However, it was not to be.

"Joseph, go saddle your's and Ellie's ponies. I'll be right there to take you home." Aaron said sternly.

"Yes sir!" said Joe responding immediately. He wasn't about to add disobedience to his list of crimes. Joe sighed as he headed out. He knew he was probably going to get tanned and restricted to the house. He figured he probably wouldn't be seeing that rifle anytime soon, either.

Joe came back in the house. "Mr. Aaron, the ponies are ready."

"Ellie!" called Aaron, "It's time to go."

"Coming Mr. Aaron," Ellie called. She was ready to go home. She was tired.

The threesome mounted up and headed for the Ponderosa. Joe was very quiet all the way home. Ellie didn't really notice because she was having trouble staying awake. Aaron noticed Ellie slumping. He chuckled to himself. He guessed he would have to let her ride with him so she didn't fall off her pony. He called a halt. Ellie pulled up beside Aaron. He reached over and lifted her off his pony and put her in front of him.

Ellie looked at him questioningly, "Mr. Aaron, why are you doing that? I can ride."

"Because you are about to fall asleep in the saddle and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, I'm fine. I can do it." she countered.

Aaron's eyes narrowed. "The matter is not up for discussion." he said tersely.

Ellie knew better than to argue with Aaron. Aaron held Windy's lead as they resumed their ride toward the Ponderosa. As they came into the yard, Pa came out to greet them. "Merry Christmas, Aaron. Thank you for bringing the children home." Pa greeted them warmly.

Aaron nodded down at Ellie. Pa smiled knowingly. That little girl of his could fall asleep anywhere. He reached up as Aaron handed her down.

"Ben, I need a word with you." Aaron said grimly.

Pa took Ellie. "Come on in Aaron, I'll get one of the boys to take Ellie up." Pa said as he entered the house. Aaron followed closely behind with Joe's new rifle.

"Pa?" asked Adam as he watched his father enter the house with his little sister in his arms.

"Adam, will you take her up?" Pa asked handing her off.

"So, Aaron, is there some kind of problem?" asked Pa as he turned toward his friend.

Aaron hesitated and then handed the rifle to him. Pa's eyebrows went up. "This looks like Joe's new rifle." he said surprised.

"Yes it is," said Aaron, "Joe had it and was showing Michael in the barn and then they tried to hide it from me."

Pa sighed, 'I told him not to touch that rifle without permission or supervision."

"I figured as much," Aaron said nodding his head. Aaron went on to explain the entire situation, swats and all.

Pa was shaking his head. "Much obliged Aaron, for bringing the children home." Pa said extending his hand for a handshake.

"Any time my friend, any time." said Aaron as he moved to leave. Pa walked him out and then headed for the barn.

"Joseph?" Pa asked as he entered the barn.

"I'm over here, Pa" Joe said, "by Windy."

Pa rounded the corner.

"I'm sorry Pa." Joe blurted out.

"Sorry for getting caught or sorry you did something wrong?" asked Pa.

Joe looked confused. "Ain't it the same thing?" he asked.

"No son, sorry you got caught means that you're not really sorry you did it, but you're sorry you're going to get punished."

"Oh," said Joe.

"Sorry you did something is feeling bad for doing something wrong and it bothers your conscious,"

"Oh," said Joe again, looking at the floor.

"So, which is it, boy?" Pa asked.

Joe took a big breath, "I guess it's a little of both Pa."

"Joe, why did you take your rifle over to Michael's?"

"Well Pa, it didn't start out deliberate." Joe said.

"Go on," Pa sighed.

"Well, I left the rifle in the case and I found it there when I went to get the horses ready to go to Michael's. I just kind of left it there, so it was there when we got to Michael's."

"I see," said Pa, "But you knew it was there before you left?"

"Yes sir."

"And you could have brought it in the house then?"

"Yes sir."

"I see. Well young man, you are restricted to your room for the rest of Christmas vacation, you can come out for chores, meals and church. And you won't be seeing that rifle until I feel that I can trust you."

"That's it?" asked Joe.

"Does there need to be more?" asked Pa.

"Oh, no sir. Not at all." said Joe hastily. He couldn't believe he escaped a tanning.

"Go on in the house now." Pa said motioning Joe toward the house.

Joe quickly scrambled by Pa heading toward the house. But not before, Pa swatted his backside as hard as he could. Joe about tripped. He turned to look at his father.

"If I ever catch you with that rifle again without permission, the swat you just got will be like a feather. Do you understand me?" Pa said.

"Oh yes sir," said Joe rubbing his behind, "I understand, Pa."

Joe turned and hurried toward the house. He didn't want his Pa to get any more ideas or give his Pa a target. The next few days passed uneventfully. Well, with Joe on restriction, not much went on. The day finally came when Mr. Callahan's mercantile was open again. Ellie couldn't wait when she heard that Adam was going into town for supplies.

Ellie ran breathlessly into Adam's room and pushed open the door without knocking. "Addy, Addy, can I go?"

Adam turned around to see the little whirlwind. "Ellie, you should knock before you come barging into someone's room."

"Oh sorry. Can I go, huh, Addy? Can I go?"

Adam chuckled. "Go? Where do you want to go?"

"I want to take my Christmas quarters and go to Mr. Callahan's. Please, please Adam, I'll be really good, I promise." Ellie was tugging on his shirt tail and looking up into his eyes. She was just bubbling with excitement. She'd been cooped up at the Ponderosa long enough.

"Well, you get Pa's permission and it's ok with me."

Ellie's eyes lit up. She threw herself into his arms. "Thanks. I'll go ask Papa." Ellie turned to run out of the room and she stopped at the door and she turned to face her brother. "Adam, you think Papa will let Joe come?"

Adam sighed, "I doubt it Princess, he's on restriction. Pa doesn't normally give in. Once you're on restriction, it usually stands."

"Well, I'm gonna ask him, cuz me and Joe wants to go together." Ellie said stubbornly, her little mouth turning into a frown.

"You can ask if you want, but you better be nice because if you aren't Pa isn't going to let you go either. No sassing." Adam advised.

"Ok," she said turning toward the door again. Ellie raced down the hall to her Papa's room. She started to barge in and then remembered what Adam had said about knocking. She knocked and heard "Come in."

Ellie pushed the big door open. "Papa, can I go to town with Adam? Please? I'll be real good? Honest!"

Pa laughed, she had spoken so fast he could barely understand her. He put on his serious face. "Why do you want to go to town?"

"I want to spend my Christmas quarters. Please Papa! I'll be real good, honest!"

Pa laughed again. "Sure baby, you can go. Best behavior understand?"

"Yes sir! Thank you!" Ellie said flinging herself into his arms. Pa released her and she stood back. "Papa, can Joe go? We were going to spend our quarters together."

Pa's eyebrows furrowed. "No, Ellie, Joe is on restriction and don't ask again."

Ellie sighed, "Yes sir." She was excited to go, but she really wanted Joe to go. She went to Joe's room. She pushed his door open. "Heh, Joe?" she asked.

"Yeah," Joe sighed. He was very tired of being in his room. For once in his life, he couldn't wait for school to start, so he was off restriction.

"Adam's going to town and I'm going. I asked Pa if you could come and he said "No", but I could bring ya back something."

Joe just sighed dejectedly again, "No, it's ok Sissy. But thanks anyway."

Ellie felt really bad. She wanted Joe to go. Well, maybe she'd just bring something back for him anyway. She got ready to go and headed downstairs to meet Adam. Adam had just come in from hitching up the team. He looked at his little sister, she had no hat, no mittens, her coat was buttoned wrong and she had no shoes on.

He grinned. "Ellie, you need your boots, your hat and your mittens."

Ellie just looked at him.

"Come on," he said walking toward her. He grabbed her hand and knelt down to her. He fixed her coat and took her hat and mittens out of the drawer and handed them to her. "Go get your boots." he said pushing her toward the stairs.

Ellie ran up the stairs and came flying back down with her boots. She sat on the bottom stair to put them on.

"Do you have your quarters?" asked Adam.

"Oh, I forgot them." said Ellie. She finished putting her boots on and raced back up the stairs.

Finally, they were ready to head into town. Ellie just couldn't wait. She had seen some water color paints she wanted. She didn't know, the paints were twenty-five cents, she thought that maybe that was too much. Her mind drifted to Joe, the more she thought about it, the more she missed him. She really wanted to go to the store with him. He always helped her pick out the best stuff. Maybe she could bring him something back. She knew he liked fudge. Maybe she could bring him back a block of fudge. Ellie had no idea that Adam had been talking to her for 5 minutes.

"Ellie? Ellie? ELLIE?" Adam shouted.

"What?" she asked.

"I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes. "

"Oh sorry."

"I was asking what you wanted to buy with your Christmas money?"

"Oh, I was thinking about those paints, you know the water color ones. Joe got me paper for Christmas." she said absent mindedly.

Adam looked curiously at his little sister. "Ellie, what's wrong. You look like you lost your best friend."

"I want Joe," she sighed heavily.

Adam looked surprised. "Really, why?"

"Yeah, well he helps me pick out good stuff. I don't know, me and Joe was gonna come together. Sometime we put our money together and share. It ain't the same."

Adam laughed to himself. Ellie sure would get stuck on one of her brothers for the day. No matter who it was, no one else would please her but the one she wanted. She always went to Pa, but she wouldn't always be satisfied with Adam if she wanted Hoss or Hoss if she wanted Joe. Adam just sighed.

"Well baby, what about bringing back Joe a little something." Adam supplied.

"Really, you don't think Papa'll be mad if I do. You know Joe's on restriction still. Papa don't like us doing stuff for the one in trouble. Papa never lets you into my room to read when I'm in trouble." she said shaking her head.

Adam grinned. "Don't worry, you can get something small and I'll take care of Pa."

"Really Adam? Really?" Ellie asked not quite believing her oldest brother could get Pa to not be mad.

"Yep, you just wait and see. Ok? Now, how about a smile?" asked Adam as he patted the side of her face.

"Ok, Adam. Ok. I'm gonna be real good. You just wait and see." said Ellie as she settled against Adam on the buckboard seat.

Adam and Ellie finally reached town and Mr. Callahan's store. Adam lifted Ellie down from the buckboard. "Ellie, it's cold, go on in the store and stand right in the front."

Ellie huffed, "Adam, cain't I look around. I promise not to touch nothing without permission."

"No, you stay right in the front by the register until I'm ready."

"But Adam," whined Ellie.

Adam took off his gloves as he looked over at his sister. "Ellie, you said you'd be a good girl for me. You promised Pa."

"Ok," Ellie whispered, "ok."

Ellie went in the store and waited inside the door for Adam. Adam came in and handed his list to Mr. Callahan. "About an hour, David?" he asked.

Mr. Callahan looked over the list and scratched his chin. "Yep, be ready in about an hour."

Adam held is hand out for Ellie. "You ready to shop?" he asked.

"Adam, can we go to the sweet shop. I want to get Joe some fudge." she said looking up into her brother's eyes.

Adam had to smile. Ellie sure had her mind set on Joe today. "Sure," he said.

Adam and Ellie walked to the sweet shop and acquired the fudge and then they made it back to Mr. Callahan's just in time for the order to be loaded into the buckboard. Ellie was very happy, she had gotten something that she and Joe could share. Ellie carefully placed the fudge in her pocket. Adam picked her up and placed her in the buckboard. The jostling of the buckboard lulled Ellie to sleep. Adam just smiled at his sister. She had fallen asleep leaning against him. He carefully laid her down with her head on his knee. Ellie woke up right as they arrived home.

Hoss had heard the buckboard coming in and went outside to meet Adam. He lifted Ellie down and with a soft pat on her behind pointed toward the house. "Get inside Ellie, it's cold out here."

Ellie ran for the door. She couldn't wait to show Joe what she had bought. She had spent twenty-five whole cents and she still had some left over to go back when Joe could go with her. She ran straight up to Joe's room and pushed open the door. "Look-it Joe, look it." Ellie exclaimed.

Joe looked up from his bed. "Watcha got there Sissy?"

"I bought us some fudge to share." she said excitedly as she pulled the block of fudge from her pocket.

Joe's eyes lit up. He surely loved fudge. "Really, what kind?" he asked holding his hand out.

"Just plain." Ellie said handing him the block.

Joe put it on his desk. "Oh Sissy, it's frozen, we're going to have to wait a little bit." Joe said trying to break off a piece.

"I got an idea." Ellie said running out of the room. She thought about Hop Sing's big knife that he used to cut vegetables with. She knew normally she wasn't allowed to touch knives of any kind. In fact someone still cut up her meat for her. She thought, well just this once, she just wanted to cut fudge. It's not like she was doing something bad. She got to the bottom of the stairs and looked around, luckily no one was in the great room. She slinked into the kitchen and looked around. Everyone must have been outside helping Adam with the supplies. Hop Sing kept the knives on a block on the counter. Ellie couldn't reach. She dragged a chair over to the counter and stood up on the counter. She reached the knife and very carefully removed it from the block and snuck back through the great room and back to Joe's room.

Joe was sitting at his desk looking at the fudge with a forlorn look on his face. "Joe," Ellie whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Look," she said showing him the knife. "We can cut the fudge with this."

Joe blanched, "Sissy, give me that. You ain't allowed to touch that knife. If Pa catches us with that knife, we're both going to get in trouble."

"Come on Joe, just cut the fudge and I'll put it back. Honest. Just one piece," she begged.

Against his better judgment, Joe took the knife and tried cutting the fudge. "I don't know Sissy, I still think it's too frozen." said Joe testing the knife on the fudge.

"Well, let's just wait." said Ellie.

Joe shook his head. "Well, we can wait a few minutes."

Ellie went to pick up the knife. "Sissy, don't touch it." hissed Joe.

Ellie stamped her foot. "Aww, Joe, I just want to look at it." she pouted.

Joe took the knife. "Ok, let's see if it works now." Joe took the knife and holding the end of the knife, one hand on the top and the bottom, with his palms on the top, Joe tried to cut the fudge. He pressed down hard and his hand slipped. "Ow!" he yelled as the knife sliced into his finger.

Ellie looked on horrified. Joe was bleeding all over the place. She forgot about the knife and raced down the stairs calling for her papa. She raced outside without her coat to the buckboard. "Papa, papa," she called, "Joe is hurt."

Pa dropped the bag of flour he had and raced toward the house. "What happened?" he asked as he made it to Joe's room. Joe looked ashen.

"Cut my self." he whispered. "Pa, it hurts real bad." Joe said shakily.

Pa grabbed Joe and led him to the wash basin. "Ellie go get your brothers, I need bandages and send the other one for Dr. Martin."

Ellie raced to do Pa's bidding. She was running and crying and feeling very guilty for bringing Joe the knife. She ran right into Hoss. He gathered her up. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Joe,…just….hurt, …..knife…cut…Uncle Paul.." she sobbed hysterically.

Hoss didn't really understand, but he figured he better go get Dr. Martin. He handed a weeping Ellie to Adam. "Papa…bandages…." she managed. Adam raced into the house with Ellie, while Hoss headed for Dr. Martin.

A couple of hours later, Joe had stitches, Paul was having a cup of coffee with Ben and Adam and Hoss were relaxing in the great room. Thankfully, Joe just needed a few stitches and all was calm and peaceful again. Paul had given Joe something to make him sleep and he was resting.

Then there was Ellie, she was laying down on her belly because her Papa had given her the very first bare-bottomed spanking she had every had. Once he calmed Joe down and got the story of the knife, he had whipped her soundly and told her that she never better touch that knife again.

Ellie laughed at herself. That Christmas seemed so long ago. Here she was holding that knife, she sure had come a long way.


End file.
